Unlock My Heart
by Cealz
Summary: A changed Lockhart returns to Hogwarts and Hermione is forced into a bet. Can a teacher and a student fall in love? And what happens if someone wants to stop it? A tale with a twist. COMPLETED
1. A New Teacher and A Shock

**A/N:** I started writing this awhile ago but I've made some changes because the plot has changed, so it's back in revised form. Any comments, suggestions, criticisms very welcome.

**Disclaimer**: As per usual; No I don't own these characters. No I'm not making any money out of this. Yes I wish I was making money out of this......

**Unlock My Heart**

**===============**

**Chapter One **

**A Shock and A New Teacher**

Flames reflected around the cosy room, lighting up the faces of the two people sitting beside the fire.

"Albus, you know I trust your judgement, but are you seriously telling me that you think that this is a good idea?"

"You trust my judgement?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well...most of time"" replied Professor Mc Gonagall smiling slightly. "I understand your reservations Minerva, but it is my belief that everyone deserves a second chance, and Gilderoy has certainly made amends." Dumbledore said seriously. "With Flitwick away at such short notice, and the reputation this school has got for, ahh shall we say, inviting danger, I didn't have a lot of applicants." Dumbledore continued with a sigh.

"I hope you're right Albus...I really do...."

====================

Hermione sat in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, reading through the chapter on weather charms in preparation for tomorrows lesson. Typically everyone else had gone to bed. She tiredly pushed some hair away from her face and wished, not for the first time, that she could maybe relax just a bit. It was exhausting always trying to be top of every class, to be the smartest person in seventh year. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Harry earlier that day.

"Hermione maybe you should, I don't know, take things a bit easier this year?" Harry had suggested when Hermione had walked into breakfast with dark circles under her eyes, her face pale and withdrawn.

"Harry!" she had said almost frantically "I don't understand how you can say that with our NEWTS coming up and everything. I mean I've barely had time to revise for all the lessons today!"

"Hermione sometimes you just need to realise that there's more to life than exams" said Harry, feeling not for the first time that he had had this conversation a _great_ many times before.

"Uh huh, like chasing girls maybe? Gee that's really going to get you a good job when you leave here" Hermione said sarcastically. "I can see you in a job interview now "No sir, I didn't get any NEWTS but I can say that I held the impressive record for dating the most girls at Hogwarts while I was there".

Instead of getting mad Harry had just looked over at Ron with a worried expression. Which had made Hermione feel even worse. The truth was that since the start of fifth year when the teachers had given them a little speech about how important it was to do well from then on because they were now entering the serious part of their schooling, Hermione had become even more obsessive about studying and doing well than before. When other people were going on dates, or to parties she was in the library. Harry and Ron had tried to convince her to go out more and to not take things so seriously but she wouldn't let them. Lavender and Parvati had also attempted on numerous occasions to get her to go on dates with people but Hermione always acted like she was above all that. What no one knew, and she would never tell, was that after things with Krum had never really progressed past the pen pal stage following the Tri Wizard Tournament she secretly thought that there had to be something wrong with her. She was, she admitted, afraid to be with anyone. Slowly, without her even noticing, tears began to silently run down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with me?" she wondered. "Here I am at seventeen and I've never even kissed a boy". That was also something she would never, ever tell anyone. Closing the charms book, Hermione got up and made her way to her room. Luckily Lavender whom she shared a room with was asleep so she would not have to put up with stares at her tear stained face, or even worse with Lavender's unconvincing sympathy.

====================

Hermione awoke suddenly, wondering why her alarm hadn't gone off. Reaching out to see what the time was she was horrified to see it was 8:50am.

"Oh I don't believe this " she thought, "How could I have forgotten to set the alarm? I never do that". Hurriedly she threw on her shirt and skirt and grabbing her robe she rushed out the door and ran down the stairs. Charms was the first lesson of the day and she realised, as she sprinted through the west corridor, that she was going to be late. It would be the first time in three years she had been late for a class she reflected. Luckily Flitwick was an old softy at heart and since awarding her 110 per cent on her charms exam in second year he had become rather incapable of seeing Hermione in a negative light. It was lucky, Hermione thought, that Professor Flitwick would be back today from visiting his sick mother and she would not have to incur any pointed comments from Professor McGonagall who had been temporarily filling in.

Hermione pushed open the door to the charms room and rushed over to her seat sitting down quickly.

"I'm so sorry Professor Flitwick.." she began breathlessly "My alar..." she started to say finally looking towards the front of the classroom. Her words died in her throat as she saw it wasn't Flitwick, or even McGonagall standing at the front. A tall man with short blond hair wearing a plain black robe was writing on the blackboard. He turned around. Hermione couldn't help the gasp that came out of her mouth. It was Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Miss Granger isn't it?" he asked in a rather cold voice glancing down at a class list lying on the bench. "I hope you are not going to make a habit of showing up late to all my classes".

Hermione's mouth was open, and to the rest of the class it appeared as though she were trying to speak but no words emerged.

"Or make a habit of arriving half dressed." he added with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione looked down at her shirt and blushed a bright red. Her shirt was half unbuttoned and she had forgotten her tie. This was so uncharacteristic that the class was whispering and looking at Hermione strangely. Being confronted by none other than their old Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and then Hermione's surprise lateness was the most exciting thing that had occurred all week. Hermione caught Harry's eye. He looked at her and then at Lockhart and shrugged as if to say "I know! What's going on?"

"Um...no sorry Professor" said Hermione pulling her robe around her to hide her unbuttoned shirt. The class was whispering even more loudly.

"Silence!" said Lockhart in a way that strongly reminded Hermione of endless potions lessons with Snape. The room was instantly quiet.

====================


	2. A Fight and A Bet

Chapter Two  
  
A Fight and A Bet ====================  
  
For the last week all that people had been talking about was the return of Lockhart. Professor Flitwick's mother was more seriously ill then at first thought and it appeared Lockhart was there for the rest of the term. Various rumours had floated around the school ranging from the ridiculous to the near truth about what had happened to him after the Chamber of Secrets incident in Hermione's second year. Ron and Harry had been outraged when they had found Lockhart back at the school and worse still as their charms teacher.  
  
"That stupid git wanted to take all the credit for finding the Chamber of Secrets!" Ron had said angrily to Harry and Hermione after the charms lesson. "And to leave Ginny down there to die! I can't believe he would dare show his face back here".  
  
Harry had agreed wholeheartedly with Ron, but Hermione had remained silent.  
  
"Hey that's right!" said Harry with a grin. "Hermione used to have a crush on the lovely Mr Lockhart. If I remember she even sent him a valentine." Harry stopped when Hermione shot him a warning look. Luckily Ron hadn't been listening and was still talking non stop about Lockhart's stupidity.  
  
"He seems slightly different though, wouldn't you say?" asked Hermione with a slight frown.  
  
Ron and Harry had to admit that Lockhart did indeed seem like a different person. He was no longer prancing around with flowing golden hair, lavender robes and proclaiming how he had won Witch Weekly's most charming smile award five times running. In fact he had seemed positively Snapesque in his classes. Surprisingly enough he also seemed to posses a vast knowledge of charms. Well his memory charms were certainly always good, Harry thought angrily remembering the way in which Lockhart had wiped a great many peoples memories in order to take credit for their work.  
  
====================  
  
After a week of rumors Dumbledore had called a meeting with the seventh formers and had explained that although it was a private matter he had decided to tell their form what had happened to Lockhart. As it was their year that had been most closely involved in the events of the Chamber of Secrets he felt they were owed an explanation. It turned out that after Lockhart had lost his memory he had been taken to St Mungo's where he had remained for three years slowly regaining his memory. An intrepid young intern at the hospital had decided to try a radical new treatment and had returned Lockhart's memory fully. Surprisingly upon regaining his memory Lockhart was in remorse over what he had done. Studying extensively he had decided to become an expert in charms, something he had always had a talent for, and to attempt to try to teach once again. Unfortunately most of the wizarding world had heard about the falsification of all his books and no school was willing to hire him. Dumbledore believed in second chances he said, and he wanted everyone to give Lockhart their best in class. Although he was speaking to everyone he was particularly looking at Harry and Ron as he said this.  
  
"I trust that you are mature enough to keep this information to yourselves." Dumbledore said concluding his talk.  
  
Thus naturally within the next two days the whole of Hogwarts knew the story of Lockhart's return.  
  
====================  
  
The Gryffindor common room was still buzzing with stories of Lockhart two nights after his surprise appearance. Hermione sat at a table, a vast number of books in front of her and kept shooting annoyed glances at some particularly rowdy fourth year students. Sighing she turned a page in her arithmancy book and tried to concentrate when a familiar voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Well I think he's still gorgeous!" Lavender exclaimed shrilly to Parvati, followed by much giggling.  
  
"Even if he is super strict ".It's such a turn on!"  
  
"What do you think Hermione?" asked Parvati as the two girls came around the table, and Lavender perched herself on the side.  
  
Hermione turned another page and industriously started scribbling away at her parchment, trying to ignore Lavender who was now examining her violet coloured nails in the light from a nearby lamp.  
  
"Oh as if Hermione would think anything like that" said Lavender with an annoying little laugh.  
  
Hermione put down her quill.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Lavender?" she asked, feeling her stomach start to knot with anxiety.  
  
Lavender looked over at Parvati and said in a supercilious way  
  
"Oh nothing Hermione, I mean we all know you're above things like boys". Parvati looked uncomfortable and inched away from the table.  
  
"Just because I don't sleep with a different guy every week doesn't mean anything Lavender, some people actually have morals".  
  
"Ohhh touchy touchy." said Lavender with another look at Parvati. "You know what Herm, I think you're jealous. Parvati I don't think Hermione's even kissed a boy before let alone gone out with one".  
  
Parvati looked even more uncomfortable when she saw a brief look of misery cross Hermione's face. "What about Krum?" she asked in an attempt to smooth things over. Lavender however was obviously enjoying herself and wasn't about to stop. This was the one area in which she felt superior to Hermione. Sharing a room with the top student whom all the teachers worshipped got a bit hard to handle sometimes.  
  
"Krum!" said Lavender dismissively "I bet he never even rang her after the Tournament was over. He just wanted someone to go to the dance with and as he was always in the library with Hermione she was the easiest to ask."  
  
Hermione felt both sick and angry. "Why are you letting her get to you?" she thought to herself "You know what Lavender's like, she's always been a bit jealous of your marks at school, she's just saying that stuff because of it. The problem was that Lavender's words couldn't be dismissed so easily. "It's because they're true" Hermione thought, feeling that familiar well of misery deep in her stomach.  
  
"Are you crazy?" said a voice "Hermione could get any boy she wanted".  
  
"Harry!" said Hermione turning round and seeing Ron and Harry walking over "It's fine just stay out of it".  
  
Lately Harry seemed to always be concerned about her Hermione realized. She looked at the tall boy with the vivid green eyes, rumpled black hair and an angry expression on his face and felt a wave of gratitude. "After everything Harry's been through it should be me helping him" Hermione thought. Harry was really strong she reflected, and an amazing friend.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Lavender with raised eyebrows. "Would you care to bet on that?"  
  
"Ok sure" said Harry angrily, walking forward a few steps to stand in front of where Lavender was perched.  
  
"Ahh Harry..." said Ron worriedly, tapping his shoulder. Harry ignored him, and remained staring straight at Lavender.  
  
"Ok Harry" said Lavender "Let's make a serious bet if you're so sure Hermione could get any guy".  
  
"Let's all just go to bed" said Hermione in what she hoped was a placatory voice and started pulling all her notes towards her.  
  
"What's the bet?" Harry asked not moving.  
  
Lavender looked at Parvati and started giggling in that annoying way again.  
  
"I bet that Hermione can't get Lockhart to go on a date with her".  
  
Hermione's hand froze in midair over her charms book.  
  
"Hang on" said Harry "He's a teacher that's not really fair".  
  
"You said anyone" reminded Lavender, crossing her hands neatly in her lap and looking up at Harry with a wide eyed expression.  
  
"Fine then." said Harry.  
  
"And if she can't then you have to ask Professor Amos out".  
  
Professor Amos was the current defense against the dark arts teacher and was considered to be very attractive by the majority of the boys at Hogwarts. Ever since she had played a part in helping Harry defeat Voldemort the year before a rumour had been going around that he had a crush on her. A rumour Harry certainly wanted to discourage.  
  
"Agreed then?" asked Lavender with a simpering smile.  
  
"And what if she can?" said Harry "You have to ask Snape out".  
  
"Yes sure Harry, whatever" answered Lavender in tone that said "I know I will win this bet". "I can't wait to see Professor Amos's face when you ask her out" Lavender got out between her laughter.  
  
Throughout this Hermione, Ron and Parvati had been silent. Hermione kept opening her mouth to say something but no words seemed to want to come out. Parvati had an expression that was difficult to read and Ron was looking wonderingly at Harry.  
  
"We'd better have witnesses then" said Lavender. "Dean, Seamus get over here!  
  
Lavender went through the bet with Harry and made Dean and Seamus witness their handshake.  
  
Then, still laughing she headed out of the room with Parvati in tow.  
  
====================  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione sat around the fire in the comfortable red armchairs after everyone else had gone to bed.  
  
"Harry you are crazy" said Hermione for the fiftieth time. "What on earth were you thinking?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Hermione, I just couldn't stand that little pain saying that stuff to you. I've been really worried about you this year, you're always so stressed and tired".  
  
"And this is going to make her feel better?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Um...yeah I don't know" said Harry distractedly running his hands through his hair so it stood up on end. "Sorry I just lost my head".  
  
Although Hermione was annoyed at Harry for making the stupid bet she was really touched that he had stood up for her. And been worried about her. "He's so wonderful" she found herself thinking again. "A fantastic friend. I wonder why Harry doesn't have a girlfriend she thought suddenly as she looked at him properly for the first time in ages, noticing his strong body, well muscled from hours on the Quidditch field, and his brilliant green eyes, and his thick black hair that fell in such a cute way over his face, and...." "Oh stop it Hermione!" she thought amazed at the track her thoughts had taken her on.  
  
"Harry how are you going to ask professor Amos out?" said Hermione worriedly. "You just can't, not after all the things that went on last year". She added, shuddering as she thought back to the terrible events of the previous year.  
  
"Well I won't have to because you and Lockhart will be having a lovely date together." replied Harry.  
  
"Harry! I don't even like Lockhart. I can't ask him on a date".  
  
"I thought you used to like him?" asked Ron.  
  
"That was just a childish crush!"  
  
"All you have to do is ask him out".  
  
"And he has to actually agree to go out with me" said Hermione. "As if that's ever going to happen. I mean look at me, why would someone as gorgeous as Lockhart want to go out with me?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"We'll help Hermione" said Harry. "Won't we Ron".  
  
"Yeah sure" said Ron "Of course".  
  
"So you'll do it then?" asked Harry.  
  
For some inexplicable reason Hermione found herself agreeing that she would.  
  
====================  
  
So what did you think? Love it, hate it, please r/v 


	3. A Plan and A New Look

Chapter Three  
  
A Plan and A New Look ====================  
  
Hermione's sleep had been fitful and restless. She had kept thinking about the bet Harry had made with Lavender and feeling rather sick in her stomach that she had agreed to go along with such a crazy plan. Hermione awoke at 3am to find her mind drifting to thoughts of Professor Lockhart. It was true that in second year she had had a crush on him. But then so had half the girls at Hogwarts. The fact was that she didn't feel that way anymore, hadn't felt that way about any male since Krum she reflected. Hermione realised that she hadn't even taken any notice of how Lockhart looked now, or really anything about him. Not that she had seen him properly since last week when he appeared in the charms lesson.  
  
"Charms again tomorrow morning" though Hermione " and I'd better make sure I'm on time this time".  
  
====================  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. The room seemed very bright. She looked over at Lavender's bed and saw that it was neatly made. Usually Lavender was running around at the last minute looking for her perfume or lipstick in order to impress whatever male teachers she had that day. Hermione felt a terrible feeling of dread as she snatched her clock off the table. It read 9:15am.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" she groaned to herself as she climbed rapidly out of bed, feeling like she was in some sort of nightmare. Hermione was sure she had the alarm set for the right time, she used a special charm she had learnt and it never went wrong. "Why is this happening to me" she thought as she dressed as quickly as possible, this time making sure her shirt buttons were done up properly. Not having time to brush her hair or check in the mirror she pulled her curls back into an untidy bunch at the back of her head and put an elastic band around her hair, praying it would stay in place.  
  
"Some impression this is going to make on Professor Lockhart" Hermione thought racing towards the charms room. Taking at deep breath outside the door she pushed it open and walked in.  
  
"Miss Granger" said Lockhart in an extremely icy voice "You may not care about learning courage charms, but I can assure you they will be appearing on your NEWTS. Maybe we need to have a chat about your punctuality. Meet me in my office at five o' tomorrow. And DON'T be late!"  
  
Hermione gulped and nodded.  
  
"Yes Professor Lockhart" she said meekly sliding into her seat, catching a glimpse of Lavender whispering and giggling into Parvati's ear.  
  
"Now class" said Lockhart "Courage charms are quite complicated. Before we practice them can anyone tell me their origin?"  
  
Usually Hermione would have been the first with her hand waving in the air, but she was so upset by the morning's events that she couldn't even look up from her desk.  
  
"Yes, Miss Brown?"  
  
"Courage charms originate from Norway where they were first developed by the wizard Achar Hendrique in the sixteenth century in order to help him capture Norwegian Ridgeback Dragons" said Lavender with a smirk in Hermione's direction.  
  
"Excellent" said Lockhart "Ten points for Gryffindor. I'm glad that at least some people in your house take an interest in what I have to teach".  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for the rest of the lesson. As she got up to leave she saw Lavender floating around Lockhart's desk attempting to talk to him. Lockhart didn't seem particularly pleased Hermione noticed with a vicious feeling of pleasure. She gathered her books together and quickly made her way to the door, trying to remain inconspicuous, which became rather difficult when Harry and Ron caught up with her and started both talking at the same time.  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Ron asked "You look awful".  
  
"Thanks Ron" replied Hermione, "Using your charm again I see" she added sarcastically.  
  
"Ron didn't mean it like that" said Harry looking meaningfully at Ron "We were just wondering where you were".  
  
"My alarm didn't go off again" said Hermione.  
  
"Ok well don't worry about that now" said Harry in a falsely cheerful voice. "We've got to get to that meeting with McGonagall".  
  
"What meeting?" asked Hermione confused.  
  
"Oh Lockhart told us at the start of class that all the seventh formers have to meet with McGonagall at 10:30am to discuss something" Ron explained.  
  
====================  
  
Wondering what it was about the seventh formers all crowded into one of the meeting rooms near the astronomy tower.  
  
"Good morning everyone, I have called this meeting to advise you all of some new ideas we are looking to implement this year." Professor McGonagall said when everyone had quieted down.  
  
"The staff have been discussing it for some time and we have decided that it would be very helpful to elect a seventh year student to be a representative for each teacher. Their role will be to assist the teachers in passing on any information pertinent to your studies and to act as a liaison between students and teacher over any issues which might arise in your important seventh year."  
  
People started talking at once.  
  
"Who will the students be?" called out a Slytherin girl.  
  
"The staff will be meeting on Wednesday night to elect a student to each teacher. We will be choosing students that we feel are reliable and of course who we feel have shown an interest in the teacher in question's subject matter."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and saw that he was grinning widely and giving her a thumbs up.  
  
"Uh oh" she thought. When Harry smiled like that it couldn't mean anything good.  
  
"Now, any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
====================  
  
As they walked out of the meeting Harry said to Hermione  
  
"Right! Meeting at seven tonight, common room to discuss our plan of action".  
  
"Um Harry..." Hermione began, wanting to tell him that he had to call this whole stupid bet off.  
  
"Don't be late!" yelled Ron winking at her over hi shoulder as Harry pulled him off down the corridor to their next class.  
  
====================  
  
Harry and Ron sat together in a quiet corner of the common room waiting for Hermione to appear. Precisely at seven she walked in and made her way over to the two boys.  
  
"I know the old Hermione is back when you aren't a second late" said Harry with a grin.  
  
Hermione didn't reply but just sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"I don't think I can do this" she said. "It's crazy. Lockhart will never like me, not in a million years".  
  
"Hermione of course he will. You're smart and funny and nice" said Ron.  
  
At these unexpected compliments from Ron Hermione looked up in surprise to see if he was being sincere. She had long since become used to Ron's teasing. This time however, he appeared to be serious.  
  
"And don't forget that letter he sent you in second year" chimed in Harry brightly looking at Ron with an approving expression.  
  
"Hermione I know you can do this. Please...for me?" said Harry looking at her from beneath his messy fringe of hair.  
  
"Aww, stop it Harry" said Hermione throwing a cushion off her chair at him. She could never resist Harry when he looked at her like that.  
  
"Ok what's this fantastic plan then." She asked resignedly.  
  
"Things couldn't be more perfect" said Harry brightly.  
  
"That meeting you have to have with Lockhart tomorrow will be the perfect opportunity to get him to notice you" Ron said.  
  
"I think he's noticed me already" Hermione said. "In a bad way".  
  
"Well he'll see you in a whole new light tomorrow" said Harry nudging Ron.  
  
"Right and why's that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon we are going into Hogsmeade, you have an appointment at Mirificus" said Ron.  
  
Mirificus was the most expensive and popular wizarding hair and beauty salon that Hermione knew. It was also almost impossible to get an appointment at.  
  
"Oh no, really...I can't" Hermione said. "How did you get an appointment there?" she couldn't help asking.  
  
"Our little secret" said Harry. "And don't worry, we're paying for it too".  
  
"You know this is crazy don't you?" asked Hermione. But for some reason she couldn't stop smiling.  
  
====================  
  
"There you go, have a look" said the hair stylist tucking her wand behind her ear and turning Hermione's chair around to face the mirror. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The hair stylist used a colour charm o her hair to bring out it's rich chestnut highlights. Instead of a bushy bunch her hair cascaded in soft waves down her back. A long fringe parted at the side fell over one eye. Hermione didn't recognise herself "It's not me" she thought gazing at her reflection in embarrassment, but for some reason she couldn't look away. Since the Yule ball with Krum Hermione hadn't even thought about how she looked, because as she had told herself countless times in the past two years "It's not going to make any difference anyway".  
  
Hermione self consciously walked out of Mirificus. Harry and Ron were standing a few feet away talking in low voices about something while they waited for her. Ron glanced over at her briefly and then went back to talking to Harry.  
  
"Hi you two" she said, wondering why Ron was ignoring her.  
  
"Hermione?!" Ron said in a shocked voice "Oh wow! I didn't recognize you".  
  
Hermione looked at his face to see if he was joking but again it appeared he was serious. "Everyone seems to be changing at the moment Hermione thought suddenly. She looked up t Harry who was gazing at her with a look she couldn't quite read.  
  
"Hermione you look amazing." He said quietly. "Gorgeous".  
  
Hermione didn't know how to react to compliments like these from her two best friends. She laughed somewhat nervously.  
  
"Ok thanks, really, thank you for doing this for me. But I have to tell you that it feels weird".  
  
"Well you don't look weird" Said Ron looking at her in a way she had never really seen him look before "You look bloody great".  
  
Harry gave Ron a scathing look and hooked his arm in Hermione's.  
  
"Come, on" he said "Let's go get him".  
  
====================  
  
As the trio made their way back to Hogwarts a bitterly cold wind whipped around them and small snowflakes started to emerge from the darkening sky. Hermione shivered and pulled her cloak around herself tightly.  
  
"It's so cold" she said shivering as she tried to keep up with the two boys who were striding ahead quickly. Harry dropped back beside her and suddenly put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione felt a sudden jump in her stomach as his strong arm touched her.  
  
"Harry!" she said half laughing and pushing his arm off "I don't need an escort you know".  
  
Harry replied but the worsening wind pulled his words away from her.  
  
"What?!" she yelled as Harry ran to catch up with Ron.  
  
"I said we better hurry or you'll be late for Lockhart" he yelled back at her. But for some reason Hermoine didn't think that was what he had said a moment ago. Feeling strange in a way she couldn't work out she put her head down and walked faster to catch up.  
  
====================  
  
They arrived back at Hogwarts and Hermione rushed off to her room to get ready, avoiding looking at Harry. She knew Lavender wouldn't be there as this was the time she was always floating around the corridors with Parvati in tow trying to run into some male teacher to impress.  
  
Hermione stood in front of her mirror staring at herself. She slowly brought one hand up to smooth her hair which had become disheveled in the wind. Glancing at Lavender's bedside table she saw a lipstick. "Why not?" she thought and quickly picked it up before she could think any more about what she was doing. All of a sudden the old Hermione determination returned.  
  
"I can do this!" she whispered to herself. "I'll get him to go on a date with me and make Lavender eat her words".  
  
Hermione marched out of her room and in the direction of Lockhart's. It wasn't until she was standing outside his door that what she had to do fully dawned on her. But there was no turning back now. Taking a deep breath she rapped hard three times.  
  
==================== 


	4. A Meeting and A Midnight Escapade

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed. If you have any suggestions or things you don't like in the story please let me know. Btw this story will definitely be completed.... So keep reading (  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A Meeting and A Midnight Escapade ====================  
  
Hermione listened outside Lockhart's door for a response to her knocks when she felt a curious sensation that someone was watching her. Looking up the corridor she saw a girl standing at the end.  
  
"Is that Parvati?" Hermione wondered trying to get a better glimpse, but the corridor was dimly lit, and at that moment realizing she had been seen, the girl turned and walked quickly through a doorway. "What would Parvati be doing here" Hermione wondered and then her thoughts stopped as  
  
"Come in" said Lockhart's voice through the door.  
  
Hermione turned the wrought iron door handle and pushed open the door. Lockhart was sitting at his desk writing. For the first time since second year Hermione really looked at him. Lockhart was seated behind his desk, sipping something from a silver goblet. His hair was shorter now, but still thick and blond, with a longer fringe that fell over his right eye. His face was almost pretty, but his strong jaw and cheekbones prevented him from looking too feminine. He was wearing a quite becoming pair of glasses she noticed. Lockhart looked up at her and his eyes were a vivid blue. Hermione realised how extremely attractive she still found him and her heart started to beat a faster. For the first time in three years she felt an attraction that she had no control over.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" Lockhart asked in a rather pleasant tone of voice, different to his usual icy manner in class.  
  
"Um...I'm here about being late for class." Hermione said. "Stay confident" she whispered in her mind.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Lockhart asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Um Professor I would very much like to apologize for my lateness to your classes." Hermione said walking over to his desk.  
  
"I guarantee that it will never happen again." She added looking at him sincerely. Although trying to stay confident Hermione's chest felt tight like something was squeezing it tight. Breathing was difficult.  
  
Lockhart didn't seem to know what to say. He still looked at though he were trying to figure something out.  
  
Hermione tried to breathe more slowly and when Lockhart remained silent she plunged ahead trying to cover her nervousness by talking.  
  
"I also would like to take this opportunity to let you know that charms has always been a personal favourite subject of mine and I intend to work extremely hard this year in your classes" she said earnestly.  
  
"Um..er...yes, yes of course" said Lockhart stupidly. He shuffled some of the papers on his desk and then seemed to regain some of his composure.  
  
"Well ensure that you are punctual from now on then Miss Granger" he said in his more usual frosty tone of voice, not looking at Hermione.  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding Professor Lockhart" Hermione said looking straight at him. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones and she felt her chest squeeze even tighter. There was a moment of silence. Lockhart held her gaze for what seemed like hours. There was something, some emotion in his eyes that she couldn't read. Confused by the rush of feeling inside her Hermione looked away and quietly whispered  
  
"Thank you professor" and then rapidly turned and made her way quickly over to the door.  
  
====================  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart sat at his desk staring at the door Hermione had just walked out of. He knew that feeling, knew it well, although he had not felt it for a long time.  
  
"Gilderoy you have to stop this. Now." Said a voice in his head.  
  
When Hermione had walked in he had honestly not recognised it was her, but when his eye's as met hers he had felt like an explosion going off inside him. It had been strange he reflected, he had never felt such a powerful attraction to anyone so quickly before. It was almost as if it had been......arranged? Lockhart ran is hands through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Damn" he said softly, pressing one hand against his forehead.  
  
Lockhart's rehabilitation had not been easy, but thanks to the support of Dumbledore, he had gotten through. He felt sick with shame thinking back to his behavior when he was last at Hogwarts. After leaving the rehabilitation centre Lockhart had made up his mind to make amends for all the harm he had caused in the past. Having discovered that he was not only good at memory charms but had a talent for the subject as a whole he had decided that he would devote his life to helping students. Teaching would be his life. There would be no relationships, no friends, just his work. That was to be his atonement. For the past two years he has searched fruitlessly for a teaching position. This job offer had been a godsend and he would be ever grateful to Dumbledore.  
  
Of course there had been temptations. Many women had wanted to pursue a relationship, even just to be friends with him. But he had accepted none of them, had not even allowed himself to feel any attractions. Until now. Lockhart steeled himself inside. The feelings he had felt upon seeing Hermione had been so pleasant, like remembering something good. He didn't want to let them go. But he couldn't, couldn't, let himself feel that way about anyone anymore. He didn't deserve it. Unbidden the image of Hermione's face swam into his mind. She was beautiful he realised. Beautiful in the way someone is when they have no awareness of it.  
  
"Stop it" he thought, and with the control he had developed over the years, pushed Hermione from his thoughts and stood up to go to dinner.  
  
====================  
  
Hermione stood outside Lockhart's door. Her heart was still beating fast although the tightness in her chest was loosening. Really looking, and seeing, Lockhart properly had been amazing.  
  
"You know why you felt the way you did in second year" she thought. The feeling she had now was different though. It was no longer a childish school girl crush. Standing there she imagined kissing Lockhart's lips and involuntarily shivered at the pleasure of the thought. Never having kissed a boy before Hermione's thoughts were free to do as they pleased, and she imagined something perfect when their lips met.  
  
"Oh wow" she thought ruefully to herself. "What have you got yourself into?" But suddenly she felt wonderful.  
  
Footsteps sounded from inside Lockhart's room. Quickly she turned and fled down the corridor before Lockhart could see her.  
  
====================  
  
Hermione entered the Hall just before dinner was about to start. She sat down in her usual place next to Harry.  
  
"How did it go?" he mouthed at her.  
  
"Tell you later" she whispered smiling.  
  
Everyone at the table seemed to be whispering she realised. And looking at her. Hermione suddenly remembered her "make over" that afternoon. Lavender was staring across the table at her with an unpleasant expression.  
  
"Nice hair" she said rudely.  
  
"Thanks Lavender" said Hermione evenly.  
  
It was amazing this new found confidence she thought.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" yelled Dean from down the other end of the table "Wanna come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday? We could like go have a beer together or something y'know?"  
  
"No Hermione come with me" shouted Seamus pushing Dean's shoulder.  
  
Lavender scowled across the table at them.  
  
"I think Hermione likes older, more refined men, boys" said Ron.  
  
Harry burst out laughing but quickly stopped as everyone suddenly quieted down when the teachers entered the hall. Lockhart was last to enter. As he walked down the isle he found himself searching the sea of faces for Hermione's. Trying to push his emotions away, into that dark corner of his mind, he looked down to his left to avert his gaze. And straight into Hermione's eyes. Hermione almost gasped when their eyes met, but regaining her composure she gave him the tiniest smile instead. Lockhart quickly looked away trying to control the beating of his heart.  
  
====================  
  
As soon as dinner was over Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Walking down the corridors Harry and Ron noticed the approving glances of many guys as they passed by and looked at Hermione. They stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady and gave the password (brindle berry).  
  
"So tell us everything" said Ron when they were out of earshot of anyone else.  
  
"It went OK I guess" said Hermione hesitantly.  
  
"Do you think he likes you?" Ron asked leaning forward in his seat.  
  
"Oh Ron, I don't know. How would I know that?"  
  
"What did he say to you? How did he act? Was he like he is in class?" Harry asked.  
  
"No at first he seemed a bit surprised to see me actually" Hermione said. "He spoke differently, not like he was pretending to be Snape. But then he seemed to become his old self."  
  
Harry looked meaningfully at Ron.  
  
"He noticed her" he said with conviction.  
  
"So Hermione what do you think of our professor now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think anything. I'm doing this for you Harry and to be honest I'll be glad when it's all over" Hermione replied, knowing inside the complete falsity of her words. Seeing Lockhart this afternoon had changed everything.  
  
"Hermione you're fantastic for going along with this." Harry said "But you'll have to act like you like him a bit to get him to go out with you, you know."  
  
"I know, that's fine I can play a role. So what happens now?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other smiling.  
  
"Well remember how each teacher is going to get a student liaison?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron as if I would ever be picked as Lockhart's after my performance in charms since he got here. Besides I'll probably be chosen as McGonagall's "said Hermione sounding rather a lot like her old self.  
  
"Look leave that to us" said Harry with a wink at Ron.  
  
The corridors were silent and empty at 12:30am as Ron and Harry crept along quietly in the direction of McGonagall's room.  
  
"This feels like we're back in second year" Harry whispered to Ron as they shuffled along trying to keep all of themselves under the cloak which was a more difficult task than in the past as both boys had become quite tall.  
  
The invisibility cloak had certainly proved useful over the years Harry thought pulling it more tightly around them. Stopping outside McGonagall's room Harry took out his wand, tapped the keyhole and whispered "Adaperio". Hermione had taught him that particular charm last year and it had proved very useful for getting into rooms you weren't supposed to. Sometimes having a know-it-all as a best friend wasn't such as bad thing he thought with a smile.  
  
The door swung open and the boys walked in quickly and shut behind them.  
  
"Lumos" Ron muttered holding his wand out. Quickly they started to look through the papers on McGonagall's desk. Luckily she was extremely organised and they quickly found the list of students.  
  
"Lockhart's been assigned Prudence Ashcroft" Ron whispered. "And Hermione was right, she's with McGonagall".  
  
"Who's Prudence Ashcroft?" asked Harry.  
  
"That Ravenclaw girl, you know the annoying one with short blond hair" Ron said.  
  
"Trust Ron to know every girl in the school" Harry thought.  
  
"Well we'll soon fix that" Harry said taking out a magical eraser he had bought in Hogsmeade.  
  
Quickly he erased the two names, and then Ron who was good at copying handwriting rewrote the names so that Hermione was with Lockhart.  
  
"Won't McGonagall realise?" Ron asked.  
  
"No she's announcing it first thing tomorrow, she won't check before she reads out the names and by then it will be too late. It will look funny if they try to change people around then."  
  
====================  
  
As the seventh years filed into the room the next morning Hermione looked over at Harry questioningly. He put his thumb and forefinger together in a circle and smiled at her.  
  
"And for Charms, Hermione Granger will be the liaison for Professor Lockhart" Professor McGonagall read out. She then looked closely at the paper with a puzzled frown.  
  
Harry and Ron nudged each other and gave Hermione satisfied glances. Lavender also looked over at Hermione, but her expression was rather evil.  
  
"For those students concerned your respective teachers will be contacting you in the next few days to arrange a meeting. That will be all." McGonagall said.  
  
====================  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into the staff room at morning tea. As usual Lockhart was sitting alone sipping a drink. The other staff members still didn't feel too kindly disposed to the ex defence against the dark arts teacher after what had happened five years ago. It didn't seem to bother him though, Professor McGonagall thought. He seemed totally preoccupied with his work.  
  
"Gilderoy, could I have a moment?" she asked stepping up beside him.  
  
"Certainly Minerva, what can I help you with?" He asked politely.  
  
"There seems to have been a slight mix up with the students assigned as teacher liaisons. You were originally assigned Prudence Ashcroft from Ravenclaw, but..."  
  
"Who will I be working with now?" Lockhart asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger from Gryffindor."  
  
Lockhart felt his stomach do a somersault. He composed his face into a frown.  
  
"Is that a problem?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"No no" said Lockhart hurriedly. "That will be fine".  
  
==================== 


	5. A First Touch and A Decision

A/N: Thank you to people who reviewed. It's great to get feedback. As to getting a beta reader as someone suggested – well I don't know anyone to help me out – besides the grammar isn't THAT bad......is it?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A First Touch and A Decision  
  
========================  
  
Three days passed and Hermione had not heard from Lockhart. She had been thinking about him a lot though. Walking through the corridors to her classes his face would drift into her mind. Lying in bed at night she imagined what it would be like to have him hold her. At meal times she would glance hopefully up at the teachers table thinking that maybe he was looking at her too, but his gaze was never in her direction. He looked distant, removed from the chatter around him. Only Dumbledore and occasionally Professor McGonagall would comment something to him to which he would reply but make no attempt at conversation.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed carefully brushing her hair before she went to sleep. Lavender was not in yet which was lucky as the two girls had been avoiding each other since the bet was made, apart from a few snide comments from Lavender. Hermione turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Large chocolate brown eyes with long dark lashes looked sadly back at her. She had been so sure Lockhart would have called her for a meeting by now. Although the thought of seeing him again caused a rise in her heartrate and that tight feeling in her chest she still badly wanted to be alone in his presence.  
  
"Who are you kidding" she told her reflection. "What makes you think Lockhart even thought anything of you in the first place?".  
  
Hermione's new found confidence had ebbed away with every moment that she hadn't heard from Lockhart.  
  
"I'm behaving like a stupid school girl with a crush again" she thought, angry at herself.  
  
"Besides, Lockhart is a teacher he wouldn't be allowed to date a student even if he did like me".  
  
Sighing she crawled into bed, first checking her alarm. It had been working perfectly but it was charms again first thing tomorrow and Hermione was definitely going to be on time.  
  
========================  
  
She opened her eyes. Everything was dark but she could hear someone near her bed. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she could make out a figure bending over her table.  
  
"Lavender! What are you doing?" said Hermione loudly sitting up in bed and pusihing her hair off her face.  
  
Lavender's head shot up suddenly.  
  
"Uh ...uh just getting a drink of water" she awkawrdly hurrying over to the basin. "I was seeing if you had a glass on your table".  
  
"So that's why my alarm didn't go off last week" thought Hermione angrily. "Lavender is so awful, I used to think she was my friend but some friend she's turned out to be".  
  
It was 5:45am and she knew she would never be able to sleep now. Laying her head back down on her pillow she looked up at the ceiling feeling utterly miserable, until the first grey fingers of dawn slid into the room.  
  
========================  
  
In contrast to her last charms lesson Hermione was seated at her desk a good five minute before anyone else had even come into the room. Her hair was pulled up at the back and she had allowed the rest to fall loosely around her shoulders. She had even once again borrowed some of Lavender's less lurid lipstick that morning. Feeling slightly silly she had put it on in front of the mirror wondering why when she knew that everything was fruitless, and Lockhart would never like someone as plain as her, lipstick or no lipstick. The feeling of glamour from her visit to the hairdressers was fast wearing off.  
  
The door opened and a good looking Ravenclaw boy who Hermione vaguely remembered was called Ashley, walked in. He looked rather nervous she thought. Ashely walked hesitantly over to where Hermione was seated.  
  
"Ah...Hermione....um..I was...um kind of wondering if you'd like to go for a drink together after school tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
Hermione was completely taken aback. Before she had any time to even consider the offer she heard herself saying  
  
"Ah, ah no thanks".  
  
"Ok, yeah sure, no worries...sorry" said Ashley going rather red. He rushed quickly to the other side of the room, sat down and took out a book, pretending to read it.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"I was asked on a date!" she whispered to herself. "Did that all just happen or were you day dreaming?"  
  
She was still trying to analyse things and didn't notice that the rest of the class had come in.  
  
"Good morning class" said Lockhart's voice.  
  
Hermione's head jerked up. Lockhart stood at the front of the class in his usual black robes. He was wearing the glasses she had seen him in when she went to his room. That overwhelming feeling of attraction spread through her again. She was powerless to control it and in all honesty she didn't think that she wanted to. The lesson went by quickly. Lockhart did not once look in Hermione's direction and she did not once offer an answer to any of his questions.  
  
At the end of the class Hermione slowly gathered up her things as the last few people left the room.  
  
"Miss Granger" said Lockhart's voice.  
  
Hermione's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Would it be possible for you to meet me sometime today to discuss some plans I have for the seventh formers. I understand that you have been appointed my student liaison". Lockhart said.  
  
He didn't sound too pleased by this Hermione thought.  
  
"Of course, what time would suit you?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice neutral.  
  
"Would straight after dinner be suitable?"  
  
"That would be fine".  
  
"I'll see you then Miss Granger" said Lockhart walking out of the room without giving her a second glance.  
  
Hermione stood beside her desk for a few moments feeling awful. It was clear Lockhart had no interest in her whatsoever, and in fact he seemed to even dislike her.  
  
"Hey Hermione what's going on?" asked Harry's voice as he and Ron walked back into the room.  
  
Harry and Ron had been busy the last three days and Hermione hadn't had a chance to speak to them apart from a few words a dinner. Harry had been caught up in training the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the upcoming match against Slytherin and Ron had been busy with his new girlfriend, a Hufflepuff girl, which Harry thought was very funny.  
  
"I have to meet with Lockhart this evening" said Hermione dolefully.  
  
"Great!" said Ron giving her a big grin.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Harry noticing Hermione's miserable expression.  
  
"Lockhart hates me. This is crazy like I said before, it will never work".  
  
"Why would you think he hates you?" asked Ron.  
  
"He never even looks at me in class, and before he sounded really annoyed that I had been assigned to him" Hermione replied in an even more unhappy voice. "He doesn't ask me any questions, it's like he's totally avoiding me".  
  
"Hermione" said Harry cheerfully "Don't you realise that's the best sign ever. It means he's deliberately ignoring you because he can't stop thinking about you."  
  
"Harry, has it ever crossed your mind that even if Lockhart did like me there's no way he could go out with me, it's against the rules for students and teachers to be involved that way".  
  
"Who cares" said Ron "No one would have to know. I mean you're almost eighteen Hermione, you won't be a student much longer."  
  
"Hey I almost forgot to tell you" said Hermione sounding better "Ashley that Ravenclaw guy asked me out before charms".  
  
"Wow what did you say" Ron asked "Heaps of girls are after him" he added sounding impressed. That type of thing was important to Ron.  
  
"I said no" said Hermione. "It was probably a dare or something I mean seriously why would he actually want to go out with me?"  
  
"Well, in case you hadn't noticed you are looking pretty nice at the moment" said Harry not sounding too happy.  
  
"Hahah ok thanks Harry" said Hermione laughing. "Whatever you say". She didn't notice Harry's expression but Ron did. He looked upset.  
  
"So tonight with Lockhart" said Ron conspiratorially. "Go get him girl!"  
  
Somehow Ashley asking her out had made her feel better Hermione thought. She didn't feel so depressed and realised that although Lockhart appeared to dislike her she was still looking forward to seeing him again.  
  
========================  
  
Hermione once again stood outside Lockhart's door with a beating heart. There was astrange sense of deja vue as she knocked and his voice told her to come in. The evening with Lockhart went by in a blur. Hermione found it difficult to concentrate on what he was saying. Being in a room alone with him was intoxicating. At first Lockhart's manner was similar to that in class, but as they discussed his ideas for a charms study group at which seventh formers could meet for discussion, he seemed to forget his icy demeanor and his voice changed and became warm and animated. At one point Hermione made a comment and they found themselves laughing together. He was so different to when he had been the arrogant defence against the dark arts teacher. He was funny, and smart as well she thought. All to soon Lockhart was saying  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger for your input tonight. Could we meet again perhaps tomorrow night to continue our planning?"  
  
Hermione couldn't remember exactly what she said, some assent to this plan she hoped. She found herself back in her room without actually remembering how she had got there. Lockhart had been so witty and charming once he had seemed to forget himself she thought. The way his hair fell over his eyes when he was engrossed and leaning over reading something, and his amazing smile caused tiny tingles through her body when she remembered them. Hermione realised that she was in love with Lockhart. This was no crush, no silly girlish thought. The feelings she had were too deep, too strong for that.  
  
========================  
  
In the next week and a half Hermione met with Lockhart three more times to discuss the charms group. Although they talked about school, and charms, there was never any personal content to their discussions. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about him. The hours between their meetings seemed an eternity. Last night as she was leaving Lockhart had called out to her  
  
"Hermione, wait you've forgotten this draft you were going to read over".  
  
Hermione breath drew in sharply as she hearid him call her by her first name. He had never done that before, it has always been "Miss Granger". She turned around and walked back into the room. Lockhart was standing by the table with an almost surprised expression on his face. Without a word he held out the papers to her. Hermione reached out for them and as she took them her fingers rested on his. For a moment their hands lay there, touching, and then he pulled his hand away. Lockhart looked up at her she saw something in his eyes that reflected back her own feelings.  
  
========================  
  
The next day walking down the corridor to transfiguration Hermione had heard Harry calling her name.  
  
It seemed that everywhere she went these days either Harry or Ron were there hasing her and trying to find out what the latest update with Lockhart was.  
  
"Hermione! Are you deaf, I was yelling out to you for ages".  
  
"Sorry Harry I seriously didn't hear you" she said. Her mind had been lost in thoughts of her next meeting with Lockhart.  
  
"How are things going with Lockhart?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh, yeah, fine I think" said Hermione in an uninterested voice.  
  
"Fine are they?" said Lavender's voice behind them.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned around to see Lavender and Parvati walking towards them.  
  
"You know Hermione the bet wasn't that you had to ask Lockhart out when you're fifty. It was meaning this term" said Lavender meanly.  
  
"Yeah and she's going to. Lockhart is really in love with her" countered Harry.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. For some reason talking about the bet made her feel uncomfortable. It surprised her when she realised that she hadn't even thought about the bet in the past week. Discussing it now felt wrong, the whole bet felt wrong.  
  
"Aren't you Hermione?" asked Harry nudging her.  
  
"Um yeah, yeah of course" she replied.  
  
"Lockhart in love with her" said Lavender to Parvati. "I'll believe that when I see it".  
  
Parvati didn't say anything a strange expression on her face.  
  
"Right Parvati?" said Lavender nudging her.  
  
"Of course" Parvati answered with a wide smile as Lavneder pulled her off down the corridor leaving Hermione and Harry alone.  
  
"So actually ...how is it going?" asked Harry. "I don't want to go on about it constantly but maybe you should speed things up a bit. I mean you've been meeting with him practically everyday".  
  
"Ok, ok so don't go on about it then" snapped Hermione. "I'm doing this for you remember" she said walking off, trying not to see Harry's hurt expression.  
  
Thinking about it later Hermione knew that she wanted more than a friendship with Lockhart. She felt like she was in love with him. It was that stupid bet. She didn't want her feelings for Lockhart to be related to that. It cheapened things somehow.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about that now though" she thought to herself. "You can't let Harry down after everything he's done for you".  
  
========================  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart lay in his bed, wide awake. It was 3am in the morning but sleep had not come easily of late. The past few days had been so enjoyable, meeting with Hermione so often. The conversations between them, although only about school related subjects had been funny and interesting. Lockhart hadn't realised the pleasure in talking to someone that was really intelligent. In his arrogant past he had always dated girls for their looks and had never listened to what they had to say, too busy hearing his own self important words. Not that Hermione's physical appearance didn't attract him as well. She was stunning he thought. It still shocked him how fast he had flallen for her – since that first time he had looked into her eyes he had been powerless against the force of his attraction. Suddenly he felt a sick feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Gilderoy, you can't do this" he thought. "Remember your promise. You don't deserve anything like this and you can't act upon it. Besides Hermione is a student, it would be against all school principles for you to be attracted to her".  
  
Lockhart closed his eyes feeling misery well up inside him. It was not a new feeling and in some way he welcomed it, it was all he deserved he thought.  
  
"I must stop things now" he decided.  
  
But the feeling of Hermione's fingers on his and the look in her eyes the last time they met wouldn't leave his mind. Touching her had felt like electricity going through him. Her remembered calling out her name and the look on her face. It had felt so good. "All the more reason why things must end here" said that cold voice inside him.  
  
======================== 


	6. A Confession and A Kiss

**A/N**: Heya thanks again for reviewing. I am really happy people are reading my story.

Dr Huff Puff: Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the fact that the bet is a date with Lockhart. Things are going to become a bit more complicated (and hopefully more interesting as well) soon though.....keep reading and see :)

Grace in the Heavens: I love Lockhart too, he's my favourite HP character, don't really know why either – he's just.......amusing – even though he's changed a bit in this story....hmmm maybe I'll have to write in a bit of the old Lockhart...what do you think?

**Chapter Six  
A Confession and A Kiss**

Lockhart didn't seem himself tonight Hermione thought. He barely looked at her and while he hadn't reverted back to his Snapish manner he was different to their last meetings. Hermione had been anticipating seeing him again, had not been able to think of anything else since that look his eyes had revealed. Now she was confused. He seemed distant and detached tonight.  
  
"Miss Granger" said Lockhart's voice rather sharply "I asked you a question".  
  
"Sorry" said Hermione looking up at him and trying to smile. Lockhart did not meet her eyes.  
They discussed some routine things about the charms discussion group and then he stood up.  
  
"I think that just about covers everything" he said. "Thank you for your input. I doubt that we will need to continue these meetings. We have everything quite well organised now. If I need to ask you anything it can be via owl or after class".  
  
Hermione stood up also. She felt sick. "What was wrong?" she wondered "Have I done something wrong? Maybe I just imagined that look in his eyes, and he doesn't feel anything for me". But she knew what she had seen.  
  
"What's wrong?" she blurted out. Then felt a blush sweep across her cheeks.  
  
There was a silence. Lockhart was looking over to the window his expression unreadable.  
Suddenly Hermione thought "This is it. It's now or never".  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Um...I was...I was wondering if maybe..." she started. Lockhart looked back at her and suddenly she couldn't speak. 

Turning, she opened the door and ran out of the room slamming it behind her.

======================================  
  
Lockhart stood there, fixed to the spot, his emotions whirling. What had Hermione been about to say? He hadn't wanted to end their meetings but he couldn't let himself be attracted to a student, this job was his last chance. Still, every time he tried to push the thought of Hermione away he was incapable of dampening his feelings. They were too strong. Suddenly pushing all his confused thoughts aside he opened the door and ran out after her.

The dark corridor was empty.  
  
"Hermione" he called not caring if anyone heard. There was no answer. Turning to the right he raced down the corridor.

================================  
  
Hermione sat by herself on a small stone bench, her thin robes wrapped around her to try and keep out the bitterly cold wind. She was on a small balcony that led off a disused meeting room near Lockhart's office. A few trees, now bear of leaves, in large ceramic pots were the only other things on the balcony with her. She had discovered this place at the end of fifth year and often came there to think about things while she sat on the stone bench. Recently she had enjoyed the nearness to Lockhart's office, feeling somehow closer to him when she was there. Tears slowly dripped down her face as the freezing air stung her cheeks. Her sobs were carried away by the wind.  
  
"It's all over" she thought. "I'll never be able to face him again. Why did I act so stupidly, and the way he looked at me, like he hated me. He must have realised I liked him and now he can't stand to be around me because he doesn't feel the same way. "  
  
Lockhart frantically looked up and down for Hermione. Passing a door that was slightly ajar he thought he heard the sound of the wind. Pausing he pushed open the door. The room was dark and small but some light came from glass doors on the rear wall. They were half open and gusts of wind whirled through. Moving to shut them he noticed they led to a small balcony. Someone was sitting out there.  
  
Lockhart walked out onto the balcony. Through the wind he could hear Hermione's sobs. He sat down next to her. Hermione turned a shocked tear streaked face towards him.  
  
"You must be freezing" he said. Taking off his long cloak he wrapped it around her, holding her in his arms for a moment.  
  
"But....but..." Hermione started and then stopped. Lockhart's eyes behind his glasses were deep and warm.  
"What did you want to ask me back there in my room?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter now" Hermione sniffled, turning he face away.  
  
Lockhart reached out with a hand and gently lifted her face towards him.  
  
"It matters to me" he said softly.  
  
"I....I think I love you"  
  
Lockhart held her gaze, looking deeply into her brown eyes that were filled with both fear and longing. Almost hesitantly Hermione reached up and with one hand took off his glasses. The intensity of his blue eyes was overwhelming, as they looked at her with what she recognized as an intense desire. Lockhart slowly reached out and putting a hand behind her head he gently pulled her face close to his. Their lips met and suddenly he was kissing her with abandon, wanting to taste all of her, reveling in the softness or her lips, moving his tongue over hers. Hermione responded, her hands moving through his hair, pulling him closer, seeking out every part of his mouth, her tongue pushing against his, firmly, and then softly moving over his lips. Finally, breathing deeply and their hearts pounding, their lips parted. Lockhart wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to him, shielding her from the wind. 


	7. A Visit to Lockhart’s Room and A Mix of ...

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing - it means a lot to me. As long as people are enjoying my story I'm motivated to keep writing it :) So thanks again and keep reading (and reviewing!!)

**Chapter Seven**

**A Visit to Lockhart's Room and A Mix of Emotions**

==========================

Lockhart stood up, lifting Hermione easily into his arms. The bitter wind gusted around them, billowing Lockhart's black robes and blowing Hermione's hair into a tangle. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her cheek, and smell his clean, but somehow masculine scent. His arms felt so secure around her, that for the first time in.....in years, she reflected, she felt the knot of anxiety in her stomach, which had become so part of her she no longer noticed it, loosen.

Lockhart strode briskly through the double door leading back inside the castle, and still holding Hermione close, he turned and shut the door behind them. Without speaking he walked back up the corridor towards his room. Hermione remained with her face pressed against his neck, her thoughts a jumble of both confusion and desire.

"So that's what a kiss is like.....oh please let me be able to kiss him again..." she thought, not noticing that Lockhart had paused to open his door and walk inside his room. She finally raised her face and realized she was in Lockhart's bedroom. He walked over to his bed and gently sat her down. She glanced around her, seeing the large marble fireplace flanked by two stone gargoyles, the tall mahogany bookshelf full of fat volumes, and a large burgundy throw rug in the center of the room.

"Caleficio" Lockhart said pointing his wand at the fireplace, and immediately the grate was full of flames that threw out so much heat that the room was instantly warm. He sat down carefully on his bed next to her. She gazed into the fire, not knowing what to say. Random thoughts kept flying through her mind...

"He's a teacher it's not allowed......his eyes are so blue....is he angry.....does he like me....."

A minute passed and neither Lockhart nor Hermione spoke. She was acutely aware of his nearness, could feel his arm pressed lightly against hers. She wanted to speak, to break the silence but she was scared that if she said anything it would all end right there and she didn't think she could bare it if that happened. No, better to stay quiet and relive the moment Lockhart's lips met hers, to keep the feeling of his arms around her.

Suddenly Lockhart laughed out loud and took one of Hermione's hands in his own. His laugh was unexpected, but all of a sudden she felt calm and relaxed. His hand around hers was warm and smooth.

"I think we need to have a talk Miss Granger"

Hermione gave a small laugh as well and finally managed to look up at Lockhart, He was looking back at her calmly.

"I....I'm sorry about before....I didn't mean...." She started to say

"I sincerely hope you're not sorry Miss Granger" Lockhart said looking at her in such a serious, teacher-like way that Hermione couldn't help the smile that broke over her face.

"You're a teacher, I'm a student. This isn't supposed to happen"

"Hermione...." Lockhart began "Neither of us planned this".

She felt a small stab of guilt at this, it was true that she had always had a crush on Lockhart, but those meetings, trying to make him like her, it had all been manufactured.

"Except my feelings" she thought, "I never knew I could feel this way about anyone, I never planned that".

"I know" she whispered squeezing his hand tightly "When you came back to Hogwarts, you were...um....different. Every time we met...it felt so....good" she finished softly.

Lockhart laughed ruefully.

"I've tried to change. It hasn't been easy, sometimes I still catch myself smiling in the mirror.....ahhh those lovely letters from all the Witch Weekly readers" he said grinning. "And I really miss lavender robes sometimes" he added with an even bigger grin.

"I always liked the baby blue ones the best" said Hermione with a mischievous smile.

"Well I have to admit, they did match my eyes rather well" Gilderoy said musingly.

Hermione turned her head and looked seriously into his eyes. The dim light made them seem a deeper blue than usual, the flames reflecting tiny pinpricks of gold in the centre.

"Yes...." She said slowly "They definitely did......"

They held each others gaze for a long moment, the humour they had shared a moment ago now transformed into an intensity that caused Hermione's breath to catch in her throat. Slowly Lockhart moved forward, till his face was so close to hers that she could see every thick eyelash. She closed her eyes as his lips again met hers. This time his kiss was different, more gentle, but somehow more passionate. She let herself be swept away in the feeling of his smooth warm lips on hers, gently exploring his mouth with her own. His hands moved over her shoulders, pushing back her robes, and then they were gently running over her arms and across her back. She twined her own arms up around his neck pulling him closer to her, so their bodies were pressed together. Their kiss became more fervent, until Lockhart pulled back.

"I...ahhh....Hermione" he said breathlessly "That was amazing, _you're_ amazing. I think I need to stop now, or I don't know what might happen".

"I don't care what happens" she said "when I'm with you".

Lockhart put his arms around her and pulled her close against him.

"Hermione, I've never felt like this before" he whispered next to her ear. "I want everything to be perfect between us, let's not rush things".

She hugged him tightly, again breathing in his smell.

"Can we see each other again?" she asked softly.

Lockhart drew back and looked at her.

"See each other again?!" he exclaimed. "Hermione, if I don't see you again....I don't think I could survive".

She couldn't stop the huge smile that spread over her face at his words.

"Hermione.....do you know how truly beautiful you are when you smile like that?" he asked.

Her look of total surprise made him laugh out loud.

"You are so stunning and you don't even know it, do you?"

Hermione's emotions were still in a roll, she couldn't believe it was really her sitting there, with an utterly attractive man sitting next to her saying these things.

"Any minute I'll wake up, back in my room with Lavender in the next bed" she thought at the same moment that Lockhart pulled her back close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stay here with me awhile before going back to your room" he said "I don't think I could let you out of my arms just yet".

========================


	8. A Question and A Confrontation

**A/N: **Thank you so much to my reviewers: Dr Huff Puff, Victoria Winters, loveablechick213, Broken Wings...you guys are awesome!!

**Chapter Eight**

**A Question and A Confrontation**

=============================

"Where _were_ you last night?" Ron asked Hermione through mouthfuls of his porridge at breakfast the next morning. "I really needed your advice on my transfiguration essay, and I couldn't find you anywhere. Took me bloody ages to finish it".

"You mean you really needed to _copy_ my essay" Hermione replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well... y'know" Ron grumbled "You'd think in seventh year they'd lay off on the homework a bit, I mean we're practically out of school, you'd think that they'd..."

"So where were you then?" Harry interrupted, cutting off Ron's monologue about homework.

"Ron, don't you think you need to start getting serious this year? I mean it's our last chance to show future employers how well we can perform. And our NEWTS are just around the corner." Hermione said ignoring Harry.

"I can perform!" retorted Ron, "Did you see that last save I made in the match against Slytherin? Malfoy was nearly crying"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gathered up her books. She could see Harry trying to attract her attention but carefully avoided looking at him as she quickly stood up.

"I've got a spare period next, think I'll just brush up on some of those charms that will probably be on our NEWTS....so see you later" she said hurriedly, turning to leave the hall.

"Hermione – wait!" Harry called, but she didn't look back.

"So do you have any idea where she was then?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, bloody great it was, I just swooped down and reached out my hand, Slytherin didn't have a chance, exactly like that French player in the last World Cup it was...." Said Ron still reliving his last Quiddtich match.

Harry sighed and turned back to his toast. Glancing around the hall he saw Lavender at the other side of the table. He quickly looked away but not before Lavender had noticed him.

"So – Harry!" Lavender called out across the table "I think we need to have a little chat".

"Yeah whatever" Harry muttered.

Lavender got out of her seat and walked confidently over to where Harry was still sitting staring down at his now cold piece of toast.

"How are things?" she asked in a friendly tone. Harry wasn't fooled.

"Fine".

"Seen Hermione lately? Or more to the point – seen Hermione with _Lockhart_ lately?" she asked with a small laugh. "Because_ I_ certainly haven't" she added smiling nastily. "I'm really looking forward to watching you ask Professor Amos out".

"Look, give it a rest would you" Harry said pointedly, and deliberately took a large bite of his cold toast.

"Yeah, if anyone's asking anyone out it's going to be you asking Snape" Ron interjected, finally realizing that the conversation wasn't about Quidditch. "Hermione's got it in the bag with Lockhart".

Harry looked up at Ron with a frown and shook his head slightly.

"Oh _really_?" said Lavender in tones of phony amazement. "Just a small reminder then, she actually has to go on date with him, and I seem to remember that the time frame was a month. She's already had two weeks so she better get moving". And with that Lavender marched off out of the hall.

"Great Ron" Harry sighed running his hands through his hair and causing it to look even more disheveled than usual. "This is turning out to be worse than studying for our NEWTS."

"C'mon mate, Hermione will pull it off" Ron replied in a very unsure tone of voice.

"Yeah, great, Hermione and...and that _idiot_ end up together..." Harry muttered.

"Hang on, isn't that what you want? To win the bet I mean?" Ron asked in surprise. "And honestly if Hermione wants to date Lockhart then I say well good luck to her. Come to think of it isn't it about time she got a boyfriend since Vicky dumped her?"

"He didn't _dump_ her" Harry retorted.

"Ok mate whatever you say" replied Ron soothingly, but giving Harry a measured look. "Since when are you so worried about who Hermione dates anyway?"

"Who said I was worried" Harry shot back, abruptly getting out of his seat. "I'm going to go and practice for my NEWTS as well, see you later" And with that Harry quickly made his exit leaving Ron to stare at a rather unappealing bowl of porridge and shake his head in exasperation. Sometimes he just couldn't understand his best friend, even after seven years.

==========================

Harry walked down the corridor that lead out of the hall, not really caring where he was going. His thoughts were a jumble of confusion.

"Hermione can't end up with that stupid git, Lockhart" Harry though angrily as he walked. "She needs someone more...more....well someone better, someone who _knows_ her, someone who can look out for her, who understands there's more to her than books and exams. Someone who really _cares _about her. I've got to tell her she can't do the bet".

"Hang on, you're the one that _made_ the bet" said a small voice in his head.

"Well I was only trying to defend her" said Harry out aloud.

"What's that Potter? Trying to save more people again?" said a familiar voice with a sneer.

Harry looked up to see Malfoy lounging against a column, his arms crossed.

"Get lost Malfoy."

"Well it just sounded like Mr. Defense Against the Dark Arts was thinking up new heroics again" Malfoy said with his usual smirk "Or maybe he's just going a bit _potty_ and has started talking to himself".

"Maybe you should brush up on _your_ defensive skills Malfoy, you might need them when they come to drag you off to Azkaban, to join your father" Harry slung back.

Malfoy's smile vanished. His eyes narrowed.

"Heard about your little bet, Potter. That ugly Mudblood couldn't get a Flobberworm to go on a date with her".

"Harry felt familiar rage build up inside him. He pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"I'd tell Dumbledore, I mean students and teachers together, tut tut" said Malfoy shaking his head "But it's going to be too much fun seeing you lose". He laughed loudly.

"So long Potter".

Before Harry could collect himself Malfoy had turned a corner and was gone. Harry slowly slipped his wand back under his robes. Things were definitely going from bad to worse. He didn't want Hermione to do the bet, but it looked like it was going to be very hard to back down now. Damn Lavender and Malfoy. Harry kicked angrily at the column against which Malfoy had been leaning.

=============================


	9. A Talk and An Unexpected Encounter

**A/N: Again thank you so much to everyone who reviewed – Grace in the Heavens (there's lots more GL/HG coming up I promise), taylorangel72, indiegurl2000, Victoria Winters, Xx-psyho-xX, Dr Huff Puff (Hemione is feeling bad about the bet cause she really likes Lockhart – that's why she didn't want to tell Ron/Harry.....)**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Talk and An Unexpected Encounter**

Hermione sat in the library at one of the long tables where she had spent so much time over the past six years. Her charms books were spread out in front of her but she was having difficulty in concentrating on revising. Her mind was full of thoughts of the previous night. She kept replaying the kisses from Lockhart and shivering with pleasure at the memory. She pulled one of her books closer and tried to read a paragraph about awakening charms, but it was no good – thoughts of Lockhart seemed to be occupying every comer of her brain, not even leaving the tiniest bit left for study. Sighing she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"I should feel worried," she thought "I've GOT to study for my NEWTS, this is ridiculous, I've got SO much work to do...". But somehow she didn't feel worried at all. In fact she felt superbly happy.

"Hermione?" a quiet voice said behind her.

Her eyes sprang open and she turned quickly in her seat to see Harry standing a little way behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said.

"Ah, that's ok, I was just...um...studying a bit....," Hermione fumbled.

Harry walked around the table and sat down in a chair opposite Hermione. She couldn't help noticing how tall he had become, and how much stronger he looked than the small skinny boy she had met in first year. His hair was rather long at the moment and tumbled over his eyes in a more untidy way than usual. For some reason Hermione felt a small jump in her chest when he looked over at her with his intense green eyes.

"I guess we really need to talk," he said heavily.

Hermione felt that familiar knot of anxiety in her stomach make an unwelcome reappearance.

"Yeah...I know," she replied quietly.

"I saw Malfoy before, he knows about the bet. Seems as though everyone knows about the bet actually," Harry said angrily.

"What!....Oh No. But how? Who told?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you know this place, news travels fast. Can't keep anything a secret. The problem is what are we going to do?".

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry, if it wasn't for me then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place".

Harry looked up and said rather sharply "Don't be stupid. Lavender's an idiot, she can't keep being mean to people and getting away with it. It's my fault anyway for making the stupid bet in the first place. I can't believe I could have ever expected you to go out with that ridiculous excuse of a teacher".

"Harry....don't!" Hermione said a bit more sharply than she had intended.

"Well, Hermione, you have to admit that you have a lot more sense than to even want to talk to Lockhart. Let alone anything else. That's it, I'm going to find Lavender and tell her the bet is off. I don't care about what anyone thinks, I'm not going to put you through this Hermione, this year's too important, I know how well you want to do on your NEWTS. You need all your energy for that". And with that decisive statement Harry stood up and made to leave.

Hermione didn't know how to respond. She was slightly angry at the things Harry had said about Lockhart, but overlying that was a new feeling of surprise, and even, she realized, pleasure that Harry would care so much about her.

"Hang on wait," she called.

"What? Are you ok about everything?" he asked still looking at her with such concern that she felt that strange feeling again.

"Harry, it's ok, I can do the bet I think. It won't be that bad, I'll just ask Lockhart for a drink after school to discuss the charms study group or something, honestly it'll be fine, I'm sure he won't mind, then Lavender can see we've gone out," Hermione babbled.

"No Herm, I don't want you doing anything like that, it's really unfair. I'm going to talk to Lavender and fix things. So don't worry," Harry replied and gave Hermione a wide smile over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Harry's smile caused the unexpected strange feeling to leap again in Hermione's chest. He was really, well really _cute_ when he smiled like that she found herself thinking. She gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"Wow I'm so not myself at the moment," she thought. "Thinking stuff like that about Harry, I'm being utterly ridiculous lately".

The smile vanished off her face as the realization about the conversation she had just had sunk in. The thought of the bet made her feel sick inside. What if Lockhart found out about it? What would he think of someone that tried to make him like them because it was just a bet.

"Except it isn't," she thought "It's nothing to do with the bet. I think I love him, I _can't _let anything stuff things up now".

But everyone apparently knew about it now, she thought sickly. Why couldn't Harry just have gone along with her plan of asking Lockhart for a drink after school – that would have been easy enough to arrange and then maybe this whole stupid bet thing would be over and no one would think anything more about her and Lockhart. Especially if she made it clear to everyone else that she had no interest in him at all.

Damn Harry for being so worried about it all. "Worried about you, you mean," said an annoying little voice in her head. "_And_ you liked it," added the voice.

Gilderoy sat at his desk trying to prepare a lesson for his fourth formers for the next day but Hermione's face kept swimming into his mind. It was astonishing, he thought, the power she had over him. He couldn't stop thinking about seeing and holding her again.

"I've never felt like this about anyone," he thought "except myself," came an unbidden addition. Lockhart laughed softly.

"Well I _was_ pretty gorgeous back I those days," he said aloud, and then shook his head. "That's enough Gilderoy, old chap, your days of turquoise robes are over," he told himself sternly getting out of his seat and walking over to his wardrobe. Strangely he found himself standing in front of the full length mirror set into his wardrobe door. Unlike in the past when his mirror had been his best friend he rarely looked into one these days. He glanced quickly up at his reflection, but was then unable to look away. Slowly he reached up a hand and ran his fingers through his hair, expertly ruffling it into place. He smiled at himself, revealing his gleaming white teeth and saw his dimple appear in his right cheek. He turned slightly to the side to admire his profile, and then realizing what he was doing, pulled his gaze away. He felt his heart beating faster, whether at the sight of his own (wonderful) reflection, or because he knew he shouldn't be doing this, he wasn't sure, and that made it all the worse. He closed his eyes tight and without willing it Hermione's face once again came into his mind.

"I really need to see her," he thought. Lockhart had no idea where Hermione might be, and it was a crazy idea anyway seeing as it was the middle of the school day, but he found himself walking out his door and into the corridor in search of her.

Hermione couldn't concentrate on _anything _after Harry's appearance, let alone charms revision. Why were some things in life just so difficult?, she wondered. She gathered up her books and left the library. There was an hour before her Arithmancy class started, but she had no idea what she was going to do. The Gryffindor common room was definitely not the place to be now it seemed as though everyone knew about the bet. (At that thought she felt sick again). No, it was much better to avoid anyone if she could. She started walking randomly through the corridors, not really caring where she was going, instead thinking about how to arrange another meeting with Lockhart. She passed a tapestry of Barnaby the Barmy and then as though in a dream,

"Hermione!" Lockhart's voice said in her mind. Even his voice was beautiful she thought smiling down at the ground and not looking where she was going. Suddenly she felt herself run into someone and strong arms wrap around her.

A loud and not very dignified "Oomph," escaped her as she looked up into Lockhart's dazzling blue eyes. Her heart hammered in her chest

"Gilderoy!" she said breathlessly, not even aware that she had called him by his first name."What are you doing here?" she asked, still holding him tightly.

"Looking for you of course," he said smiling his amazing smile down at her.

Hermione pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

"I wanted to see you so much as well, I can't believe you're here".

Gilderoy pulled her back close to him and she pressed herself even closer, feeling her body melt into his. Suddenly they heard footsteps and Hermione pushed him away.

"Oh no we can't let anyone see us together!" she said looking around wildly.

"It's ok, no one will think anything," Lockhart said. "Don't worry, I'm a teacher, it's ok for you to be here talking to me".

"No! No, we can't let people see....," Hermione gasped, an irrational fear possessing her. She couldn't allow people anymore gossip about her and Lockhart than what had been made up already. The more people talked the more Lockhart was likely to find out about the bet, and she couldn't let that happen. Damn that bet, and this school and everyone in it she thought desperately, still looking around for somewhere to disappear into. Suddenly she saw a door in the wall opposite the tapestry and without wondering where it went, she grabbed Lockhart' robes with one hand and seized the brass handle of the door with the other, pulling them both inside.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the room. A cheerful fire blazed in the fireplace and in the centre of the room stood an extremely comfortable looking four poster bed heaped with large satin pillows. Hermione felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she realized where she was. She should have known she was in that section of the castle when she had passed that tapestry of Barnaby the Barmy, she thought as her eyes looked around the Room of Requirement. Although she realized, she hadn't been here since fifth year when they had all been practicing defense against the dark arts. So this is what I require, she thought looking again at the bed, and feeling embarrassed. She didn't want to turn and see Gilderoy's expression. Hopefully he had no idea about what this room was.


	10. A Short Time Together and An Angry Excha...

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating....I've got exams atm.... :(

**Chapter 10**

**A Short Time Together and An Angry Exchange**

Gilderoy placed his hands on Hermione' shoulders and gently turned her around to face him. Without speaking he leant down and kissed her. The feel of his warm lips on hers was so wonderful that any embarrassing thoughts were pushed out of her mind; in fact the only thing she could think of was that she didn't want this to stop, ever. Breaking off their kiss, Gilderoy took Hermione's hand and led her over to the bed where he sat down, pulling her down next to him. He slipped his black robes off, letting them fall to the floor, and then gently pulled Hermione's robes off her shoulders as well.

"I've been thinking about you all night and this morning," he said "I just had to see you as soon as I could".

"I know, I've been thinking about you as well," Hermione whispered shyly "I was trying to do my charms study, but it was getting a bit difficult," she admitted with a quick smile.

"Oh my beautiful Hermione, no one as gorgeous as you needs to worry about study, and especially not in a subject taught by one very handsome Professor" Lockhart said with smiling back at her.

This time it was Hermione who reached up and pressed her lips against Gilderoy's. She was almost shocked at the fierce passion that seemed to suddenly well up inside her. It was like she couldn't get close enough to him. Kissing his mouth hard she pressed herself against him and ran her hands through his hair. Lockhart responded, running his hands over her body and making her gasp out aloud. Frantically she undid the buttons on his shirt and then pulled it off his shoulders and arms. His body was smooth and muscular and warm as she ran her hands over his chest, feeling his skin. She moved her mouth down his neck, tattooing little kisses down to just behind his ear which made him gasp aloud as well. Lockhart gently reached out and unknotted her tie, and then slowly started undoing the buttons on her blouse.

"Is this alright?" he asked softly looking at her with eyes that were warm with desire.

"Yes...yes just please don't stop," she said.

Lockhart smiled and in the next moment slid the blouse off Hermione's shoulders. He reached behind her and quickly undid the clap of her simple white bra. Hermione pressed herself against his naked torso as they kissed again, this time more slowly. Hesitantly she moved her hand over his thigh and then brushed lightly over his crotch, feeling the warm hardness there. Until yesterday she had never even kissed anyone, let alone this, she thought. She wanted more but it was a little scary as well.

"Hermione, I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for," Lockhart whispered in her ear.

She hugged him tightly and whispered back "I love this, I love being with you and I want....well you know...., but there's something I have to tell you. I've never..,"

"It's ok," Lockhart said stopping her words with another kiss. "Are you cold?" he asked concernedly noticing that Hermione was shivering a little.

"Well...maybe just a bit," she said.

Lockhart pulled back the soft eiderdown and pulled Hermione down next to him, lifting the covers back over them both. She snuggled close to him, loving the feeling of pressing her own skin against his. They lay side by side, their faces almost touching. For a long while neither of them spoke, but just looked at each others faces and enjoyed being so close together.

Harry made his way to his next class which he thought was Defense against the Dark Arts, but when he reached the classroom and opened the door he saw that the room was occupied by third ear students.

"Sorry," he said and quickly shut the door, at the same time realising that in actual fact he had Potions with Snape and that he was going to be late. Cursing under his breath he started running in the direction of the class. Potions remained his least favourite subject, but unfortunately to even be considered for a career as an Auror it was a compulsory subject. As he ran Harry decided that as soon as lessons were over for the day he was going to find Lavender and tell her the bet was of. Who cared what she said anyway, he thought. She couldn't _make_ him go through with it.

Hermione opened her eyes sleepily. Lockhart's arms were still around her and she snuggled more closely against him. It had been so warm lying there together that after they had talked for awhile she had drifted asleep. Lockhart opened his eyes as well and smiled at her.

"I've got my second year Charms class in about twenty minutes," he said.

"And I've got Arithmancy," Hermione replied.

"There's nothing I'd like better than to stay here in this bed with you all day, but unfortunately my duties as a Professor call," said Lockhart, pulling Hermione more closely against him.

"Yes you can't deprive all those second year girls of your presence, they would be really disappointed," Hermione said in a muffled voice as she pressed her face against his chest.

"Hmmmmm, good point, that wouldn't do at all. I couldn't allow those girls to go for more than a day without seeing my face".

Hermione looked up to see Lockhart grinning widely.

"Oh but of course, Mr Witch Weekly's most charming smile award winner".

"Five times running," they both said together and then erupted with laughter.

"Well you must admit," he said turning on the full force of his dazzling white smile for her to admire "It _was_ deserving".

Harry didn't go to diner that night, not wanting to endure any comments from people about the bet now it seemed as though everyone was getting far too interested. Instead he made his way to the Gryffindoor common room and settled himself in one of the comfortable chairs by the fire to wait for Lavender to make an appearance. He must have drifted to sleep because the next thing he knew someone was speaking in a loud voice next to his ear.

"Wha..um..what?" Harry mumbled.

"I said good luck with the bet mate, I've got a galleon on you that you win so don't let me down!" Dean's said heartily giving Harry a forceful clap on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" he asked anxiously sitting up now fully awake.

Dean pointed over to the other side of the common room where a group of students were grouped around a piece of parchment stuck to the wall, all talking noisily.

"Hey look don't get mad but everyone's been....um.... well you know.... _interested_ in the bet so a group of us just started taking a few bets here and there and well Harry it's got rather big," Dean said apologetically.

"But don't worry we're all definite that you'll win and Hermione will pull I off," he said encouragingly giving Harry another slap on the back.

Harry leaned back in his hair and groaned. The whole thing seemed beyond salvation. What was it, he wondered, that he seemed to invite publicity and attention no matter what he did?

The portrait hole swung forward and Lavender and Parvati climbed through and were immediately surrounded by a group of fourth years

"Hey Lavender!" one shouted "Is it true that you believe there is a 100% chance that you will win the bet?"

Lavender just smiled serenely and pulled Parvati's robe to keep her walking next to her. Parvati didn't look particularly happy Harry noticed.

Harry gave a louder groan as he watched more students head to where Lavender was standing in the center of the room. It must have been louder than he thought because Lavender turned and looked over at him, giving him a large smile.

"Harry!" she exclaimed walking over to him "How _are_ you?"

"Look Lavender, we really need to talk," Harry said in a lowered voice.

"Of course we can talk," Lavender said loudly so that everyone could hear.

"Not here, in private," Harry hissed as everyone's eyes focused on him and Lavender.

Lavender looked rather taken aback at his angry voice but recovered quickly.

"Of course Harry, where ever you want," she said soothingly patting his arm for the benefit of those watching.

Harry shook off her hand and stood up.

They found a quiet spot in the corridor outside the common room and Harry tuned to Lavender.

"I want to call the bet off," he said "Lavender, you know it was just said as a joke and that as seventh years we have far too many other things to worry about than getting involved in silly arguments".

Lavender was shaking her head.

"Ohhh no Harry," she said smirking "You can't just get out of things that easily. Everyone's _very _excited about this. You can't pull out now just because you know I'm going to win".

Harry had trouble controlling himself as he saw the self-satisfied expression on Lavender's face.

"Look Lavender be reasonable," he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"No Harry you're the one backing down," she said "But of course if you want to drop it well then you'd better start thinking up ways to ask Professor Amos out," she added looking at him with wide seemingly innocent blue eyes.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Fine then!" he shouted turning to walk away down the corridor. "Oh and by the way it's going to be you thinking up ways to ask Snape out!" he yelled furiously over his shoulder.

Harry made his way up to bed trying to avoid everyone, even Ron. It looked like the bet was till very much on. Well maybe Hermione's idea of simply going for a drink with Lockhart after school would work.....he'd have to talk to her. I've let her down, he thought miserably.


	11. A Sleepless Night and A Secret Revealed

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm really sorry for the delay in updating but I've had so much school work.....Anyway I've written an extra long chapter to compensate. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**A Sleepless Night and A Secret Discovered**

Harry had slept badly that night; it was almost as bad as the days not so long ago when he had continuously dreamt about the corridor in the Department of Mysteries he had thought as he groggily pulled himself out of bed in the morning. Well at least I _got_ some sleep then he thought wearily. Pushing thoughts about all that had occurred in the last two years aside wasn't that easy now he had started thinking about it again. He had spent the whole holidays after the terrifying events of the past year trying to push any thoughts about what had happened out of his mind and now it was all coming back. Harry desperately tried to think of something else and Hermione's face swam into his mind. Although his best friend was Ron, he knew that without Hermione's common sense and loyalty he would never had gotten through last year....and now look what's happened, he thought miserably. You've let her down and got yourself into a stupid mess just because you let Lavender get under your skin. Sighing loudly Harry headed down to breakfast.

* * *

Hermione lay in bed for a few minutes after she knew it was time to get up. She had been lying there awake for the past few hours and couldn't seem to make herself pull back the covers and face the day. Her mind was working furiously trying to sort out all the emotions that seemed to be whirling around in there in a very disorderly fashion. Gilderoy, Harry, the bet, it was a jumbled confusion. Being with Gilderoy yesterday had been nothing like she had ever experienced. After they had parted at the Room of Requirement they had arranged to meet in Gilderoy's room that evening. It had been wonderful spending so much time together and as Hermione had made her way back to the Gryffindor common room later that night she had drifted through the corridors in a warm glow, not even looking out for Filch who liked to prowl the halls at that time, hoping to catch an unwary student up to no good.

Hermione's buoyant mood had been quickly deflated when she had reached the common room and seen the piece of parchment on the wall detailing the bets people had placed on her getting to go on a date with Gilderoy. Looking numbly at the parchment she had felt a cold feeling start worming its way into her stomach. If Gilderoy found out about this....Hermione didn't even want to think about that. Suddenly she was overcome with anger at Harry again for putting her in this position in the first place.

"Damn him," she whispered to herself, leaning against the wall, her hands curled into tight fists. It_ was_ for you that he did it, a little voice remided her not for the first time. Hermione pressed one hand hard against her forehead and tried to think rationally. She needed to get this bet thing over with quickly she decided. Once it was over she would act as though that was the end of it with Gilderoy and that there wasn't anything between them. Hopefully people would stop thinking about it and she and Gilderoy could do what they liked – secretly of course. The thought that the students at Hogwarts weren't likely to forget something like this that quickly passed fleetingly through her head but she pushed it aside and made her way up to bed.

* * *

Harry arrived in the great hall for breakfast a little late and looked around anxiously for Hermione. He had to talk to her quickly and get things sorted out. He could see Ron sitting next to Neville, but there was no sign of Hermione. Harry slowly made his way over to Ron and sat down, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Rough night mate?" Ron asked sympathetically as Harry tried to pour orange juice into his coffee instead of milk.

"Do I look that bad?" Harry mumbled.

"Weelll....not _too_ bad," Ron said trying to be diplomatic. "I mean your hair never really looks like you've combed it and.."

Harry punched Ron's shoulder and tried to grin.

"The girls like it messy," he said, running one hand through his fringe so it stood up in wild spikes.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"Nah, she probably had an early breakfast and is in the library by now studying for her NEWTS," Ron replied gloomily. "I can't get over the amount of work we're supposed to do," he said frowning. "I thought OWLS were bad but this is crazy".

Harry felt an unpleasant jolt at the thought of his NEWTS. He really wanted to do well if his was to be accepted into Auror training, but with everything else that had been going on it hadn't been easy to concentrate on study.

Ron stood up from the table.

"Lets go, we don't want to be late for Transfiguration, McGonagall's been in a really bad mood lately," he said grumpily. "Oh and I wouldn't drink that either," he added as Harry lifted his orange juice containing cup of coffee.

Harry stared distractedly into his cup suddenly realising that it didn't look like coffee should. He abruptly set it down on the table and made to stand up when Hermione flung herself into the seat next to him and started buttering a piece of toast with one hand while simultaneously trying to pur herself a cup of tea.

"You go....I'll be there in a minute," Harry said to Ron, grabbing Hermione's hand holding the teapot before she poured it out onto her plate instead of into a cup. It seemed as though Harry wasn't the only one distracted this morning.

Ron gave Harry a look that he couldn't quite decipher, but he was too concerned about talking to Hermione to give any second thoughts to Ron's stare.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Hermione, still holding her hand.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine Harry," she replied suddenly conscious of his hand round hers.

She quickly pulled her hand away and picked up her piece of toast avoiding his gaze.

"How's your NEWTS study going?" he asked, wondering how to bring the subject of the bet. He had an awful feeling that Hermione was going to be really angry with him about the way things were turning out. He needn't have worried though because Hermione started talking first.

"Harry, about the ..er... the bet," she said hesitantly. "Well I've decided that I'm going to ask Lockhart to meet me for dinner in Hogsmeade and say it's to run through the final organisation of the charms NEWTS study group. That way Lavender can see we've gone out and this whole thing will be over".

"Won't Lockhart think it's a little strange that you want to go for dinner?" Harry asked frowning. "I thought you were just going to go for a drink after school?"

"No he won't mind," Hermione said quickly "He already mentioned that we needed to finalise all the study plans leading up to exams and that we could do it over dinner as a little celebration".

"Really?" Harry asked surprised. "That doesn't sound like something a teacher would say...especially that git," he mumbled to himself.

"Ah, yeah well," Hermione said in a flustered voice. "Besides I doubt Lavender would except a drink after school as a date," she added more confidently.

"Yeah you're right," Harry sighed. "It's just a pity you'll have to spend so much time in that arrogant idiot's company".

Hermione was silent and Harry thought she looked a tiny bit guilty.

"You don't actually like him do you?!" he asked in a louder voice than he had intended. Several people sitting nearby looked over at them. Harry suddenly had a cold feeling in his stomach at the thought of Hermione and Lockhart together. He knew that it had been him that he tried to help her get to know Lockhart better initially, but that had been in the heat of the moment when the bet had just begun. He had never considered the possibility that Hermione might actually_ like_ Lockhart seriously, or that anything would really eventuate between them.

"Of course not!" Hermione replied in a forceful whisper.

"Good," Harry said in a lowered voice so no one else could hear. "Because he is definitely not someone you want to be with, just remember what he did in second year," he added just in case Hermione had forgotten. "People don't change that much, I don't care how much 'rehabilitation' he's had, he's still an arrogant, self centered, scheming.."

Ok, ok Harry!" Hermione said getting up. "I don't like Lockhart, alright!" she said grabbing her bag.

"Are you going to ask him for the dinner soon, because the bet ends at the end of next week," Harry reminded her.

"I'll ask him tonight," Hermione said "Stop hassling me about it Harry!".

"Are you coming to Transfiguration?" she asked over her shoulder as she moved away from the table.

"Um...yeah I'll be there in a sec...." Harry replied not really aware of what he had just said.

He sat for awhile at the table after Hermione had left still feeling vaguely uneasy. True, she had said she didn't like Lockhart, but something in her tone of her voice.... Harry glanced at his watch and realised with horror that he was going to be late for Transfiguration. He seemed to be making a habit of being late he thought as he pulled his bag from under the table and left the hall at a run.

* * *

Hermione felt better once she had told Harry her plan. Get this over with she thought, and everything will be fine. Just as long as no one finds out what's really going on that annoying little voice that had been quite vocal lately, spoke up in her mind. There was no charms lesson today so she wouldn't get a chance to see Gilderoy she thought. Maybe she could sneak down to see him after dinner although she hadn't mentioned it to him. It was becoming like an addiction she realised, the need to be with him. Smiling to herself at the memory of the last time they were together she hurried towards the Transfiguration class room.

* * *

Hermione stood up to leave the table at dinner before Harry and Ron had even finished eating.

"Hang on a sec! Where are you going?" Ron asked her in a concerned voice. "Are we going to meet up in the common room? There's that charms essay that's due tomorrow...I....er... just need a bit of advice on one section of it".

"Uh, sure...later," Hermione answered. "I need to quickly go and talk to Professor Lockhart about something," she added looking pointedly at Ron.

"Oh yeah, ok. Well maybe you could ask him what questions will be on our NEWTS charms paper, seeing as the two of you have gotten to be such good _friends_," Ron replied looking at her with a knowing glint in his eye.

Hermione couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks and she turned away quickly so Harry wouldn't see.

"I'll see you two later," she mumbled and walked off briskly in the direction of the west tower.

"I wonder if they've kissed yet...?" Ron mused out loud staring after Hermione's retreating back.

Harry spluttered a mouthful of soup and started coughing violently.

"You all right mate?" Ron asked whacking him hard on the back.

"Uh, yeah fine," Harry coughed. "What do mean _have they kissed yet_?! Hermione doesn't even _like_ Lockhart she's just doing this so the bet will be over".

"Oh yeah, sure," Ron said "Have you seen the way she looks when you mention his name?"

Harry didn't say anything but scowled down into his soup.

"Well I say good luck to her," Ron added "I mean half the girls are still in love with him so she hasn't done too badly I suppose," he added reflectively.

"Will you stop saying stuff like that!" Harry said fiercely, surprising himself with the emotion in his voice.

"Stop saying what?" Ron asked surprised. "I was only saying that Hermione deserves.."

"Oh forget it!" Harry spat out pushing his soup bowl away and abruptly standing up.

"See you later," he muttered and turned to follow in Hermione's footsteps of a few minutes ago leaving Ron sitting at the table shaking his head in frustration.

* * *

Harry stood in the corridor outside the Great Hall wondering why he had suddenly blown up at Ron like that for. Of course nothing was going on between Lockhart and Hermione. She wouldn't be that stupid he thought, if anyone found out she was involved with a teacher it could jeopardise her NEWTS and her whole career. Hermione would never risk something like that happening. But what if?....a nagging little voice started up in his head. Harry suddenly found his feet carrying him purposefully in the direction of his room. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Hermione walked in the direction of Gilderoy's room her heart beating faster at the thought of seeing him again. She turned a corner into the hallway that lead to his room and walked quickly until she was standing in front of his door. She smoothed her hair, pushed a piece out of he eyes and knocked quickly. There was no answer so she hesitantly tried the wrought iron handle but it was locked. Her heart fell. He's not here she thought miserably, of course! It's still dinner he's probably still in the hall stupid.... She turned to leave when someone caught her hand and pulled her around.

"Leaving already?" Gilderoy asked with a cheeky smile.

"You're here," Hermione breathed wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi my gorgeous girl," he said smoothing her hair back from her forehead and running a finger gently over her cheek.

"I've really missed you," Hermione said looking up into his blue eyes which were a dark indigo in the dim candle light of the corridor.

In reply Gilderoy leaned down to kiss her, his warm lips pressing down firmly on hers. Hermione responded, savouring the taste of him when she suddenly remembered where they were.

"Not here!" she gasped breaking away, her heart pounding. "Someone might see us".

"They won't they're all at dinner," Gilderoy said a little breathlessly and before she could protest more he was kissing her again.

Hermione knew this was terribly dangerous to be out in the middle of the corridor where anyone might see them but she felt paralysed to do anything about it. It was intoxicating being with Gilderoy again. His kisses became more passionate and she moaned a little as he ran his hands underneath her robes. Stumblingly they moved to the wall and he pressed her against it, leaning in towards her and pushing his body against hers. Hermione moaned again as he moved his hand under her skirt and caressed her thigh. Suddenly she wanted all of him, in every possible way. Running her hands over his back and arching her hips up to press them against his she was swept away in an ecstasy of feeling. Her tongue moved in his mouth, searching out every soft corner of it as his hands did amazing things beneath her robes.

* * *

Standing by the wall near Lockhart's room under his invisibility cloak Harry couldn't move. His hands were clamped into tight fists and he was breathing rapidly between clenched teeth. He felt sick in his stomach at the sight before him.

"No!" he whispered furiously as though he could stop what was happening by speaking it out aloud. Suddenly he could bear it no longer and putting his hands over his ears to block out the sounds that were floating down the hallway from where the two lovers were locked together, he stumbled away in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *


	12. A Date and A Happy Moment Shattered

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers – you guys rock! Hey I'm almost up to 40 reviews...yay! So please keep reviewing and tell me how my story is going – good or bad any comments welcome.

**Chapter 12**

**A Date and A Happy Moment Shattered**

Hermione and Gilderoy had finally managed to stumble into Gilderoy's room. With their clothes half off they lay together kissing passionately on the bed. Gilderoy pushed Hermione's shirt off her shoulders and pulled it down over her arms. Still kissing her deeply he began to unzip the side of her skirt. Hermione put her hand over his, halting his movements.

"I think maybe we should stop now," she breathed.

"Let me make love to you," Gilderoy whispered in her ear sending a shiver through her body.

"Yeess," she whispered back "But not now, I want everything to be perfect",

"You're perfect," he said continuing to unzip her skirt.

Hermione once again held onto his hand.

"I wanted to ask you," she began "I want us to go out together. On a date for dinner together, and then later...," she left her sentence unfinished but her meaning was clear.

Gilderoy moved his hand away from her side and gently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. He laughed softly.

"You're right, this isn't the time. It's just that you are so beautiful and I want to be with you so much," he said looking deeply into her eyes so that she felt almost breathless at the desire and longing she saw in his gaze.

In response she put her arms around him and pulled him close, relishing the smooth firmness of his body against hers. She never felt so safe and warm as when she was pressed close to Gilderoy she thought.

Harry sat at a table in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. It was approaching one in the morning but he didn't feel the least bit tired. After seeing Hermione and Gilderoy together he had stumbled back to his room, barely aware of his surroundings.

Sitting on his bed unbidden tears had began to coarse down his cheeks. Wiping them angrily away with his fists he whispered

"No, no, no, no."

This negative seemed to be the only words he was capable of uttering, and the sound of it filled him with both despair and anger. _Oh Hermione why?_ It was as though someone had taken his heart and clasped it in a tight grip and was squeezing for all they were worth.

"You ok Harry?" Ron's voice asked.

Harry frantically wiped at his face and turned around. Ron was standing over by the door looking concernedly in Harry's direction.

"Hermione and Gilderoy..." Harry started to say, but it felt too painful to speak it out aloud.

"What?" Ron asked "What's happened?"

"I saw them...together," Harry said in a low voice.

Ron grinned and walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"That's great then isn't it, you'll win the bet and everything will be..." he trailed off when he saw Harry's face properly.

"Harry, what? Are you sure you're ok?"

"That lousy, scheming, arrogant ahhhgggrr. He's just taking advantage of her, she doesn't realize, he's just using her for his own no good, self centered pleasure," Harry said through clenched teeth.

Ron shook his head sympathetically.

"Harry....I don't know how to say this....but as your best friend...." Ron started.

"What?" said Harry looking up and frowning at Ron's tone of voice.

"Isn't it about time you admitted your feelings for her mate?" Ron asked gently.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked angrily pushing Ron's hand off his shoulder. "There's nothing between Hermione and me. She's a good friend and that's it!" _Oh is she? Well then why do you feel this way Harry? _

Ron held up his hands in protest.

"Ok, ok Harry," he said getting up and backing away. "I'll..er...just leave you to get over her...um...it, then," he said quickly making his way to the door.

I'm not going to let Lockhart get away with this Harry decided. Hermione needs to be told what he's really up to – for her own good.

With that thought Harry had sat waiting in the common room for Hermione to return that evening.

Hermione kissed Gilderoy one more time and slipped out his door, looking anxiously down the corridor to make sure no one was in sight. It was nearly one o'clock and despite being in seventh year she would be in trouble if anyone caught her out so late. And explanations of what she was doing were definitely not what she wanted right now. Walking slowly back to the common room, Hermione felt bathed in a warm glow. Her and Gilderoy were having dinner together tomorrow night in Hogsmeade and then after that they were spending the night together....She felt a little thrill of anticipation run through her. Things were all falling into place, in two days the bet would be over, Lavender could shut up and hopefully Gildeory would never find out. Harry's going to be so pleased she thought happily as she climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

Harry heard the fat lady's portrait swing open and stood up. Hermione clambered through into the room and saw Harry over in the corner.

"Harry?" she said uncertainly "What are you doing here up so late and alone? Anyway," she said walking towards him "I've got really great news, I'm going on a date with Gilderoy in tomorrow...." She stopped when she saw his expression.

"Gilderoy is it now?" he asked in a quiet voice that didn't conceal the anger lying just beneath.

"Um I meant...er...Professor Lockhart,"

"Hermione I _saw _you. With..with_ him_," Harry spat out unable to contain the disgust in his voice.

"Harry, I...um...I don't," Hermione began and then trailed off not knowing what to say. Something had gone very wrong but she couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

Harry walked up close to her and placed his hands on he shoulders.

"Hermione, he's just using you," he said looking forcefully at her with his vivid green eyes.

Hermione pushed Harry's hands off and stepped back. He had never touched her like that before and the look in his eyes had been so intense. It was almost scary the way he was acting....

"Harry I love him," she said suddently feeling the need to let him know.

Harry's eyes seemed to suddenly deepen to a darker green. He shook his head vehemently.

"Hermione you don't know what you're saying. He's...he's put some spell on you or something".

"Don't be silly," Hermione said laughing nervously. "There's nothing to worry about, Gilderoy and I really care about each other, it's ok. We're even going on a date and that means the bet will be over and you'll have won".

"Hermione I'm sorry," Harry said as though he hadn't heard her. "But I'm going to have to tell McGonagall what he's done to you. He needs to be got rid of, teachers aren't allowed to act this way". he finished definitely.

Hermione felt herself go cold. It was as though Harry had gone crazy all of a sudden. _But have you seen the way he looks at you? Why is he really so upset?_

"Harry, don't be silly everything's fine," she began in what she hoped was a placatory voice, while her insides were heaving. If Harry went to McGonagall...

"Hermione this is for your own good," he said decisively. "Remember when you told McGonagall about my firebolt to protect me?"

Hermione nodded mutely.

"Well I'm going to do the same for you now. I know it doesn't seem like it but you'll thank me later."

"I'll see you in the morning Hermione," he added and turned away.

"Harry wait!" she called her heart beating furiously.

"Please, please don't tell McGonagall! At least give me until tomorrow night to call things off with Lockhart".

"I'll think about it," Harry said walking out of the room.

Hermione collapsed into an armchair. Tears welled in her eyes and started to spill down her cheeks. _Why is this happening when everything was so perfect? Why can't I be allowed some happiness for once...._ _And Harry.... I know he thinks he's helping me, if only he could see the truth..._Sobbing quietly to herself for what seemed like years she eventually fell into an uneasy sleep without even being aware of it.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. He kept seeing the anguish on Hermione's face when he had told her he was going to tell McGonagall and it had hurt him deep inside. It's for the best though he told himself. Hermione doesn't realize what Lockhart's doing. She needs someone who truly loves her for herself. _Someone like you?_ Harry pushed that thought away as quickly as it surfaced. It was ridiculous. _Why don't you just admit it? Tell her how you feel?_

"Because she would never like me like," that he mumbled to himself as he finally dropped into a fitful sleep......


	13. A Spell and A Chance

A/N: Hi guys...I'm nearly up to 50 reviews - I just need 5 more....So please please keep reading and reviewing and once again a tremendously big thank you to all my reviewers especially those who have been here from the start....you all inspire me so much to keep writing, big smiles for all of you :) :) :)

**Chapter 13**

**A Spell and A Chance**

Hermione opened her eyes to the sounds of laughter from behind her. Disoriented she looked around wondering where she was and why she felt sore all over. Rubbing her eyes she realized she was in the Gryffindor common room and the noise she had heard was a group of third years making their way across the room to the portrait hole, chatting and laughing loudly. Sitting up in the arm chair she had slept in all night she shook her head in an attempt to clear the muzzy feeling.. Suddenly everything from the night before came back to her, meeting with Lockhart and feeling overwhelmingly happy and then the confrontation with Harry..... Abruptly Hermione was wide awake, thoughts whirling though her mind. _I've got to stop Harry telling McGonagall, but how? Maybe Ron would help?....No he's Harry's best friend.....What am I going to do, I can't let Harry tell a teacher, Gilderoy will be fired and what about me I might get expelled.... How could Harry do this to me, I know he thinks he's helping but can't he see that being with Gilderoy is the best thing that's ever happened to me?_

Through her jumble of emotions Hermione's clever mind never the less was busy thinking of ways to stop Harry telling anyone anything. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, her hands clutching the sides of the chair. _The Library!_ Looking at her watch Hermione realized that it was nearly breakfast time and that soon more people would be heading down to the Great Hall. Not wanting to see Harry again just yet, or for that matter any of her other fellow Gryffindors she jumped quickly out of her chair and headed for the portrait hole.

"A comb could go a long way to solving you problems my dear," the fat lady called out after Hermione's rapidly retreating back. Absorbed in her own muddle of worries Hermione absently reached up and pulled her fingers through her hair in an attempt to straighten it. Drawing her robes tightly around her against the cold morning air in the corridors, she made her way as quickly as possible to the library, her haven for the past six years. Entering the dimly lit room lined with rows upon rows of large volumes Hermione instantly felt a little better. She moved over to one of the catalogues and started flicking through various titles.

"Hmmm 'Secrets Told'......'The Book of Influencing Spells Volume Two'......," Hermione muttered to herself as she flipped through the catalogue. Hurriedly she moved over to the shelves and began pulling books out, piling them in her arms, and then made her way over to a table and sat down. Turning the pages of the volumes she thought to herself _If I can just find a spell that will stop Harry telling...._This task however, proved to be more difficult than she had thought. Despondently she remembered back in fourth year when she, Harry and Ron had sat at this very table together pouring over books hoping to find a spell that would help Harry swim down to meet the merpeople. Those days seemed a very long time ago she reflected, a time when they were all close friends....If only things could still be that way. It was as though her relationship with Harry had suddenly spirled out of control in the last few days and she still couldn't work out exactly why, or if it was somehow her fault. It was so confusing, she thought, because it had been Harry who had made the Lockhart bet in the first place and who had tried to help her win him over. Sighing she kept reading through lists of spells but none of them seemed to be any help...

* * *

Harry awoke suddenly, his head throbbing. Pressing his hand against his forehead he tried to make the headache diminish. _If it's not my scar hurting then I've got a bloody headache to deal with_ he thought angrily. _Why can't I get things together? It's not fair after all I've been through....Why can't I just have something_ good _happen for once?_ Thoughts of Hermione and their conversation from the night before rapidly filled his mind. He still hadn't decided whether to tell McGonagall or not...and in fact it had been rather more something he had said out of hurt and anger than something he really meant to carry out....Telling McGonagall might get rid of Lockhart, but what about Hermione? He didn't want to do anything that would risk her future. Sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, images of Hermione and Lockhart together surfaced, try as he might to not let himself think about that. He felt hot angry tears threatening and quickly pressed his fists against his eyes to stop them coming. If only none of this had ever happened in the first place.....

* * *

Hermione had been in the library for three hours and she had missed Arithmancy and Transfiguration, and yet there were no spells that seemed even remotely like being of any help to her. Reaching out across the table she slid an old looking thin blue book closer and without enthusiasm turned to the chapter page when she saw something which suddenly made her heart beat faster.

_Chapter 12..................To Reveal or not Reveal?_

Turning the pages rapidly she located chapter 12 and began to read hopefully.

_The Antitheton Aperio Charm_

_In your life there may come a time when you wish to prevent someone from revealing something. The Antitheton Aperio charm could be just what you are looking for. This spell prevents someone from revealing something which they have learnt about you, however it is a complex spell and may take some time to accomplish. _

_In order to carry out the spell successfully the spell caster must focus their attention entirely on the thing which they wish the person to be prevented from revealing. This is very important as any deviation from this focus can result in...._

Hermione's eyes skimmed over the text and she sighed with relief. Now she just needed a short time to practice the spell before she saw Harry and hopefully she could prevent a disaster....

Hermione had been muttering the spell to herself for what seemed like hours when she happened to glance over at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the library and realized that she had missed lunch, not to mention all of her morning classes. Feeling a slight panic that she may be too late to stop Harry, she left the library and decided to head in the direction of the common room in the hope of catching Harry before he went off to afternoon class. _Remember to focus_ she told herself as she walked along the corridor, eyes downcast, still thinking of the spell and hoping that she had practiced it enough. The book seemed to think it was a spell which you needed to practice on a willing friend before putting it into action for real, but unfortunately time was running a little short for that. The most important thing seemed to be keeping ones thoughts focused on what you didn't want the other person to reveal. _Well I did get 110 in charms_ Hermione thought, _I'm sure I can do this._

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear her name being called out.

"Miss Granger!" Lockhart called down the corridor as he saw Hermione hurrying along at the other end, her robes clutched tightly around her. She appeared not to have heard although he had called loudly.

"Hermione!" he called again and this time she stopped and turned around.

"Oh!" she gasped seeing Lockhart standing far down the other end of the hall way. He walked towards her with large strides and she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Darling, what's the matter?" he asked, tender concern all over his face. "When you weren't at charms this morning I didn't know why, I thought maybe...maybe you were having second thoughts?" he let his voice trail away.

Hermione looked up at him tears glistening in her eyes.

"No! oh no, that's not it...I would never....no" she said passionately. "I loved last night, I wish I could have stayed with you all night and never have gone back".

Lockhart wanted to pull her into his arms but they were in the middle of the corridor and anyone might come along. A small tear trickled down one of Hermione's cheeks.

"Oh my beautiful girl, don't cry. What is it? Please tell me, whatever it is the two of us can fix things," he said reaching out to tenderly wipe the tear off her cheek.

Hermione suddenly wanted to throw herself into Gilderoy's arms and tell him everything; the bet, Harry, all of it. But fear of what he mihgt do or say stopped her. She didn't want anything to jeopardize what they had. Giving a large sniff she tried to control her feelings.

"I'm sorry for being so silly. It's nothing really...just the stress of NEWTS" she said, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Gilderoy asked still looking worried.

"Only the fact that I can't be with you every second," she said, trying to smile.

The urge to take Hermione into his arms suddenly increased a thousand fold and Gilderoy glanced around the corridor. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her hand. Darting across the passage way he pulled them both into a small enclave between two large pillars. Reaching out slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him. With a small cry she pressed her body firmly against him, burying her face in his robes. Gilderoy softly smoothed one cheek and turned her face towards him. Gently and with a tenderness she had not yet experienced his moved his lips over hers. This kiss was less passionate but no less intense than the ones they had shared the night before. Instead it was so caring and warm that she felt weak with emotion.

Gilderoy pulled back first and smiled at her.

"I've got to go. My class starts in five minutes".

Reaching down he quickly brushed his lips across hers one more time and then quickly moved out of the enclave.

"I can't stop thinking about tonight," he said smiling over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Me neither," Hermione whispered.

Still trembling from the unexpected moment with Gilderoy, Hermione slowly move back into the corridor and started drifting slowly in her original direction, her mind full of thoughts of him.

"Ooommphf," she gasped her breath suddenly knocked out of her.

She looked up to realize she had run straight into a very tired looking Harry.

Her eyes flew wide open when she realized who it was.

Harry was rubbing his nose where she had run into him and looking as shocked as she was.

"Ah, sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," he said not looking at her. "Er, well I'd better be going.." he started to say.

Hermione's heart was beating furiously, she hadn't had time to collect her thoughts but it was now or never. Unexpectedly running into Harry had obviously been a sign and she had to act before he could tell McGonagall.

Reaching under her robes for her wand Hermione said loudly

"Harry, wait! There's something we need to talk about".

* * *


	14. A Mistake and A Revelation

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the long delay in updating – I am really really busy with study atm....This is a short chapter because of that but I thought a short one was better than no chapter at all....hope you all keep reading (and reviewing!)...I'll do my best to update soon....**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**A Mistake and A Revelation**

Harry stopped and turned to face her.

"Ok what?" he asked tiredly. _Damn this_ he thought, _why did I have to run into Hermione now?_

Hermione's hands were clutching under her robes frantically searching out her wand which seemed to have disappeared. Her heart was beating frantically and she could feel a light sheen of sweat breaking out on her forehead. Just when she thought she would have to say something soon before Harry became too suspicious her fingers closed around the smooth and familiar wood of her wand. Letting out her breath she carefully slid her wand out of her robe, making sure she was side on to Harry so he couldn't see what she was doing.

"Look....about last night...," Harry started to say when Hermione surprised him by smiling.

"That's ok Harry, but there's something else I wanted to tell you," she said carefully.

_It was ok?_ Harry had been meaning to tell her that he wasn't going to tell McGonagall, but for some strange reason Hermione seemed to be quite calm about things.

Hermione held her wand tightly and tried to focus her thoughts. _Don't tell anyone about Gilderoy and I _she thought fiercely to herself as she prepared to cast the spell. She looked up at Harry and opened her mouth to speak but suddenly she was caught by the intensity in his vivid green eyes and no words seemed able to come out of her mouth. There was something about Harry's gaze that disconcerted her, a peculiar intensity and....something more. She tried to focus and opened her mouth again to speak when Harry stepped forward, close enough to her so she could see the long dark eyelashes that framed those startling eyes. Flustered, Hermione took a step backwards as she started to speak.

"Aperio a...a..." Hermione whispered. _No! that wasn't right! What came after Aperio?_

Her heart beating furiously again Hermione waved her wand and said more loudly

"Aperio Apprime!"

Harry had been in the process of reaching out a hand towards Hermione when he stopped suddenly. His hand fell to his side and he stood still. Hermione's heart felt like it was about to fall out of her chest as it pounded against her rib cage. What had she done? The unexpected encounter with Gilderoy moments before, and Harry's intensity now had unnerved her.....she hadn't practised the spell enough, and now she knew she had got it wrong.

Harry seemed to be saying nothing and she risked a quick glance at his face. In the instant that their eyes met Hermione felt like she had suddenly been assaulted by a whirlwind, but one that was in her mind. A stream of impressions and images that were not her own rapidly filled her head.

_She and Harry were standing in a garden together, it was a warm sunny day and a light breeze blew through her hair. She had never been here before...but it was so beautiful. Harry moved towards her and folded her into his arms, pressing his lips against hers kissing her passionately and she felt herself responding.....suddenly she was no longer in the garden, she was in Harry's room, walking towards his bed wearing only a short stain night dress. Harry was sitting on his bed, his chest bare, waiting for her. As she approached he looked up at her and smiled. She could feel his love for her, feel his need...Then abruptly she was on a balcony, Harry was sitting alone tears running down his face. She looked at him with concern and in an instant knew that he would never have told McGonagall about her and Lockhart, that he was just hurt so deeply by her being with Gilderoy when he loved her so much...._

"No!" The word flew out of her mouth as she broke her gaze away from Harry's. She felt weak, unable to walk away like she wanted to, to get away from Harry_. His thoughts, I was experiencing his thoughts, feeling what he feels...._It was too much. Hermione bent over, her head nearly touching her knees and tried to breathe deeply. The intensity of the feelings she had just experienced had left her mind numb, in shock.

"Hermione?...are you all right?" she heard Harry's voice ask as though from a great distance.

"Ahhh, uh....," she gurgled, trying to stand up. Why was Harry still here talking to her?

"You went all funny all of a sudden," he said looking concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione straightened up. Why was Harry talking to her as though nothing had happened? Surely he had experienced something too? She risked a look at his face but it showed no outward sign of having had an unusual experiences in the last few minutes, just a slight worry line on his forehead.

"Er...um I'm fine," she said still trying to work out why Harry wasn't reacting more strongly.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

It was amazing, but it seemed as though Harry was totally unaware that Hermione had just experienced his feelings.

"Just, just that Lockhart and I will be going out tonight," Hermione blurted out.

Harry's eyes suddenly went cold.

"Right," he said, brushing his hair out of his eyes in an attempt to appear unconcerned.

"I'll give you the details so Dean can be there to confirm I went," Hermione said gently. Dean was going to take his girlfriend out to the same place as Gilderoy and Hermione to be witness to their date.

"Hermione...uh...er I was never..er never really going to tell McGonagall you know.." Harry stumbled out, not looking at her.

"I know you weren't Harry," Hermione said softly and then turned and walked away, leaving Harry staring at her retreating back, a deep sadness in his eyes.


	15. A Dinner and A Disaster

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long delay in updating this story. It's back now though, and will definitely be finished…soon! Thanks again for reading and all the positive reviews I have received, it's what keeps me writing.**

**Chapter 15**

**A Dinner and A Disaster**

Slowly Harry turned around and started walking in the opposite direction to Hermione. He felt drained and tired. Nothing really mattered now he supposed. Hermione was in love with Lockhart, they were going out tonight and the bet would be over. _But it wouldn't be over with them, they would be together, and he Harry would be…. alone._ That small word caused that horrible tightness in his chest to return and he felt tears once again prickle in his eyes.

"Gotta stop this," he thought angrily. "There's nothing more that you can do". Except…."tell her how you feel" Ron's voice echoed quietly in his mind.

"No" Harry spoke out aloud "I can't,".

Hermione pushed open the doors that lead out onto the small balcony. The last time she had been here had been that amazing night where she had kissed Gilderoy for the first time. Sitting down on the small stone bench Hermione pulled her robes around herself and tried to think. She was still shaken from the experience of being in Harry's mind and knowing how he felt about her.

"He's never even given any indication that he likes me," she thought in confusion. No, not likes…. loves me, she amended, for the force of feeling she had experienced was too strong to be mistaken. Then Hermione remembered the look in Harry's green eyes when he sometimes spoke to her. His hand over hers at the breakfast table. There were probably a thousand other things she supposed, that she had just been too blind to see.

"Oh Harry,"…. Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry,"

Sitting there alone as she had on so many other days, the wind blowing her hair out behind her, Hermione began to remember all the things that she and Harry had shared in the past 6 years. He had saved her life and she his. Could I ever love Harry? She wondered. If Gilderoy and I had never met…..? She thought of those deep green eyes, the untidy black hair falling over his forehead, the strange feeling she sometimes got when their eyes met. No. She loved Gilderoy, Hermione told herself. Of course she did, he was everything she had ever wanted. And he was in love with her too. _Oh really?_ That small voice spoke up. _Are you sure Hermione? Are you really sure?_

It was nearly seven, and stood in her room Hermione staring at herself in her mirror. Sad brown eyes looked back. She ran her hands over the simple black dress she was wearing and tried to smile at her reflection, but it just felt wrong.

"Oh damn this," she muttered turning away from the mirror. Hermione had been unable to get Harry out of her mind all afternoon. She pressed a hand firmly against her forehead and clenched her eyes shut tight.

"There is nothing you can do about Harry," she told herself firmly. "You shouldn't feel bad just because you love Gilderoy. Now go and have an amazing night". Opening her eyes and breathing deeply Hermione suddenly felt better. She snatched her robe off the end of her bed and shaking her long auburn hair behind her, left the room to go and meet Gilderoy.

Lockhart glanced over at the large clock above the fireplace. Seven o'clock. Hermione would be here soon, which was good because he really needed to see her. Felt compelled to see her he realized. It was strange he thought, because he had never felt that way about anyone else before. It was almost, he mused, as though someone else was in control of his emotions. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Gilderoy moved over to look at his reflection in the mirror. The dark blue shirt he was wearing exactly complemented his eyes and his blond hair gleamed in the firelight. Smiling at his reflection almost instinctively he started when he heard a knock on the door and then quickly made his way over to open it.

Hermione hear Gilderoy's footsteps and then the door opened quickly. The smile on Gilderoy's face made all the confusion and pain she had experienced in the last few hours suddenly seem worth it. How could I have doubted that he loved me? She thought as he pulled her into his arms and gently kissed the side of her mouth.

"You look stunning," Gilderoy whispered into her ear. "Lets not go anywhere tonight, we can just stay here together. I don't want to share you with anyone else,".

Laughing Hermione pulled away.

"Let's have dinner first,".

"Well…….."Gilderoy replied as if considering. "Alright then….but a quick dinner!"

He picked up his cloak, took Hermione's arm and together they walked out of the room.

Harry lay on his bed and glanced at his clock. Seven thirty. Hermione and Lockhart would probably be at dinner now, gazing sickeningly into each other's eyes he thought bitterly. Dean and Susannah his girlfriend had popped into his room about twenty minutes ago to tell Harry they were off to the restaurant to make sure Hermione and Lockhart were there.

"This is fantastic," Dean had said enthusiastically. "For once that stuck up Lavender is going to be put in her place. Nice work Harry, but how in the hell did you ever get Hermione to agree to this?"

"Don't ask," Harry had replied with a sigh.

"Well thanks Harry!" Susannah had said brightly. "This is the only way I'm ever going to get Dean to take me to a posh restaurant," she added giving Dean a small dig in his ribs and laughing.

Hermione and Lockhart walked up the large marble steps leading to Cuppedia, one of the most exclusive wizarding restaurants. Two enormous stone gargoyles flanked the entrance, which was overhung with ivy. Small lights moved about the leaves creating the impression of a thousand stars scattered in the foliage. As Hermione passed through the doorway she saw that the lights were tiny fairies, clothed in shimmering silver and fliting from leaf to leaf.

"This is amazing," she breathed, holding tightly to Gilderoy's hand.

Smiling down at her Gilderoy led them over to the silver reception area. A tall, good-looking wizard wearing a nametag reading "Jeffery" showed them to their table. As they sat down Jeffery waved his wand and two candles in a silver candelabra suddenly lit, bathing the table in a soft yellow glow.

Gilderoy reached out and took one of Hermione's hands in his. He looked intently into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful. I am the luckiest man here,".

Hermione felt herself blush. She was still unused to all these compliments, and especially from someone as good looking as Gilderoy. He was easily the best looking person in the restaurant she thought.

Jeffery returned and waved his wand next to their table. A large shining roll of parchment appeared, floating in mid air. Written in silver ink was the menu.

"Please, take your time reading," Jeffrey said, "when you are ready to order, simply touch the menu and I shall return,".

Hermione gazed at the wonderful dishes listed on the parchment, each one sounding better than the last.

"I can't choose," she said laughing, "It all sounds lovely, you chose for me" she asked Gilderoy.

Gilderoy smiled and touched the parchment. Within a minute Jeffery returned. Gilderoy ordered for both of them.

"And we'll have a bottle of the 1928 Chateau De Bouvier," he added as Jeffery turned to leave.

Hermione had never tasted expensive wine before, and without realizing it she drank two glasses more quickly than she intended. The wine created a pleasant feeling in her head. Everything seemed better now, she was here with Gilderoy, Hogwarts was far behind. Reaching out she picked up her glass and sipped her third drink of the evening. Gilderoy was saying something but she didn't seem able to concentrate well.

"Really?" Hermione asked, trying to sound interested although she had no idea what Gilderoy had just said. Her eyes moved over the other diners and all of a sudden she recognized Dean at a table over on the far side of the room. Unexpectedly all the feelings of that afternoon flooded back into her mind. Dean turned his head and seeing Hermione staring at him gave her a quick wink.

"Hermione…..," came a voice as if from a great distance. Dimly she realised it was Gilderoy speaking to her. Turning she saw him smiling at her from across the table.

"You looked lost in your own world" he said reaching out to take both her hands in his.

"Wha…ah…," she stumbled.

Leaning across the table slightly Gilderoy moved closer to hey, grasping her hands tightly.

"Hermione," he whispered "I want to tell you something. I think that I, ",

Suddenly Hermione didn't want to hear what he was going to say. She pressed her lips against his to stop him speaking, and as their mouths met a vision of Harry suddenly appeared in her head – the same thing she had seen in Harry's mind, the two of them in the garden together, Harry kissing her passionately.

Gilderoy pulled away. He was shaking his head as if to clear it. Appalled at what she had just been thinking Hermione reached out for his hand but he moved it away. He was looking at her in a confused way that Hermione didn't like at all. It was almost as though he had read her thoughts.

"Gilderoy, you were going to tell me something?" Hermione asked, trying to smile.

Gilderoy was still slowly shaking his head, but turned his eyes to look at her when she spoke.

"Oh my God," he said as if in disbelief. "Why…..why am I here?".

Hermione felt cold. Gilderoy was acting so strangely all of a sudden. Please, please don't let him know I was thinking of Harry she thought frantically. Saying the only thing she could think of that might make things better she blurted out

"I love you Gilderoy,".

The shock in his eyes was unmistakable.

"You, you…what!" he said staring at her horrified. "No…no this has all been a terrible mistake, whatever was I thinking?" he said as if to himself.

Hermione couldn't breathe. He stomach had turned to ice, it was like being in her worst nightmare, Surely she thought, she would wake up any second, Gilderoy would be back to normal, he would tell her he loved her….

Gilderoy stood up. His face was pale.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said "I have to go….this is all wrong…..I can't explain…..oh God,".

And with that he turned and almost ran out through the marble doorway.

Tears coursed down Hermione's cheeks, she stood up grabbing he cloak and ran after Gilderoy, out into the dark night, not noticing the surprised glance of Jeffrey who was carrying over a silver platter to her table, nor the shocked look on Dean and Susannah's faces from across the room.


	16. An Explanation and A Truth

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and the positive comments – you guys are great! This story is nearly finishing completion (yay!) Hope everyone likes this chapter, a few things are revealed. Please keep reviewing it would be fantastic to get to 100 reviews!**

**Chapter 16**

**An Explanation and A Truth**

Hermione stumbled down the steps of Cuppedia, barely seeing where she was going through her tears. It suddenly seemed colder outside and she pulled her cloak around herself as she made her way down the path away from the restaurant. Looking up she scanned the street ahead of her but there was no sign of Gilderoy. Hermione's stomach was a terrible twisted knot and she was having trouble drawing a breath as she kept seeing the look in Gilderoy' eyes after she had reached over and kissed him. That look of complete horror and confusion. How could he have been about to tell her he loved her one minute and then the next tell her it was all a mistake? For he had been about to tell her that, Hermione was sure. _That is until you messed things up by stopping him_, she thought angrily. _Until you started thinking about Harry_……

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gilderoy walked as quickly as he could towards Hogwarts, sometimes breaking into a jog. He had an overwhelming urge to get as far away from Hermione Granger as possible. What on earth had he been thinking having an affair with that girl? She was little more than a child, and anyway she really wasn't his type he thought shaking his head in confusion. When she had kissed him it had been as though he had awoken from some strange trance. He felt a moment of regret when he thought of the hurt in her large brown eyes as he had left their table, but then pushed the feeling aside. Hermione would get over him…they always did. Suddenly Gilderoy stopped walking and clutched at his head, groaning out aloud. The thoughts he was having were like the Gilderoy of old, the conceited, self centered Gilderoy, the one he had worked so hard to dispel. It was a huge mistake having done what he had with a student he knew, and thank goodness he had come to his senses before things got too out of hand. Gilderoy started walking again, feeling a little better when disquietingly he once again saw Hermione's eyes in his mind. They were large and chocolate brown, and for some reason he couldn't shake them from his thoughts.

Dean turned to Susannah with a shocked look on his face as he watched Hermione fly out the door of the restaurant.

"What was that all about?" Susannah asked, her pleasant face now wearing a worried frown.

"No idea, it was really strange, one minute they looked like everything was going fine and the next…well you saw what happened," replied Dean absently running one hand through his hair. He sighed and took Susannah's hand.

"Oh oh," she said pulling her hand away. "I know what this means,".

"Look Suse, Harry's my mate, I've gotta get back and tell him what happened,".

Dean looked at Susannah so earnestly that she couldn't help but smile although she was disappointed their date was going to be cut drastically short.

"They could've at least waited 'till after desert," she grumbled as Dean helped her on with her cloak. "That chocolate Bavarian sounded really good…..".

"You're the best," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Jeffrey watched the young couple leave with a puzzled look on his face. It certainly had been a night of short visits he thought. That last couple had positively flown out the door _and_ before they had even tried their entree….the chef _was_ going to be disappointed.

Harry lay on his bed, his hands resting behind his head as he watched the small clock on his table. It was 9:14pm and he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione, although he desperately wanted to think of anything but her. Of anything but the thought of her and Lockhart together…. The second hand on the clock seemed to be moving at a snails pace, drawing out the awful night so that it felt like it was lasting hours and hours for every minute. _If only Lockhart had never shown his stupid conceited face back here at Hogwarts_, Harry thought angrily. _Then maybe he and Hermione…….._Without realizing it Harry found himself thinking of his favourite daydream, the one where he was in the garden and Hermione was walking towards him, smiling, wanting to be with him, Harry, and not with that no good, self satisfied, arrogant…..

"Ahhhgggrrrr," Harry cried out aloud, sitting up and throwing his pillow across the room where it hit his cupboard and bounced onto the floor. It seemed that Lockhart was going to wreck everything tonight, even his daydreams. Harry stood up and pulled his cloak off the end of the bed. There was no way he was ever going to be able to sleep tonight, and lying on his bed thinking about Hermione and Lockhart was making him feel sick. He supposed he could go and talk to Ron, but Harry knew what Ron would say. The things was, he _couldn't_ tell Hermione the truth because he knew what he would see in her eyes, and the last thing he wanted was any more pity. It was bad enough that practically the whole school felt sorry for him because of everything that had happened with his parents and Voldemort…. Opening up his true feelings to Hermione would just be a disaster when it was so obvious she didn't feel the same way.

With his head down, Harry strode quickly out his door and started down the hallway, not really knowing or caring much where he was going.

"Harry! Hey Harry, wait!" yelled a voice from behind him.

Surprised Harry turned to see a rather flustered looking Dean waving at him from the other end of the corridor. For some reason Harry felt a strange sensation in his chest, it was almost….hope. He couldn't explain why seeing Dean should suddenly provoke such a feeling, but suddenly Harry felt he had to know what Dean was going to tell him as quickly as possible. Half at a run Harry made his way up the hall to where Dean stood panting.

"Hey what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be at the restaurant?" Harry asked as Dean tried to get his breath.

"Were they there? Did you see them? What happened?" Harry fired out in one go without allowing Dean a moment to open his mouth. The intensity of the feeling he had had before seemed to have doubled.

"Were they THERE?" Harry yelled loudly grabbing Dean's arm.

"Whoaa….hold on mate," Dean said pulling his arm back and looking at Harry wearily. "Its ok mate, they were there, you won the bet fair and square I can vouch for that".

Harry's feeling of hope suddenly plummeted and a wave of misery stronger than before enveloped him.

"Oh….ok well….I guess that's it then…," Harry said quietly. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"But I thought you were going to have dinner there too? Why are you back so early?"

"Well…'" said Dean sighing, "That's what I came to tell you. You see something strange happened at the restaurant with Hermione and Lockhart".

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest and he didn't feel like he could speak. That feeling of hope was suddenly ignited and burning fiercely.

"What happened?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. As Dean recalled the strange events at the restaurant Harry's mind was in a whirl.

"And well because I know you're Hermione's friend and all, I just thought you ought to know," Dean finished. "I mean she looked awfully upset and I think it would be a good idea if someone….," But he didn't get to finish his last sentence as Harry had already whirled around and was running off down the corridor.

Dean shook his head in confusion. Everyone was acting so strangely tonight, always leaving in a big hurry….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione reached the large stone steps leading to the entrance of Hogwarts and slowly climbed them, tears still coursing down her cheeks. Once inside she turned first one way and the other, not really knowing where to go. Walking slowly she found herself suddenly standing outside the library, not even realizing she had been going anywhere concrete. Years spent coming to this room had obviously had an effect and she had made her way here instinctively. The library had always been a place where Hermione had found answers to many things over the years and hoping no one would be around this late she pushed open the heavy oak door and walked inside. Her thoughts had been correct and the library was deserted. Hermione made her way over to a table far from the door and pulled out a chair. Sitting at the table she lowered her hot tear stained cheeks onto the soothing coolness of the polished wooden tabletop and closed her eyes, trying to block out all thought.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there; she may even have dozed off strange as that seemed in her current state, when she became aware of a voice saying

"Hermione!" softly while someone hesitantly touched her arm. The voice sounded slightly familiar and Hermione slowly lifted her head to see a very worried looking Parvati Patel standing there.

"Oh…Parvati….er…what…what are you doing her?" Hermione asked, rubbing at her cheek and hoping desperately that it didn't show that she had been crying.

Parvati let out a deep breath and then started talking very quickly.

"Oh Hermione I heard what happened tonight, I'm really really sorry, I never meant it to happen, oh now you're going to hate me, oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…".

"Hang on what are you talking about?" asked Hermione frowning, "What do you mean you heard about tonight? What about it? And what are you sorry for?"

"I heard about what happened with Lockhart at the restaurant," replied Parvati not meeting Hermione's eyes.

Hermione felt a blush fill her cheeks.

"Who?…what?…. ahh how did you find out?"

Parvati pulled a chair out from the table and sat down next to Hermione.

"Oh…jeez…..this is really hard…but I have to tell you everything, please don't hate me,". Parvati said.

"What? Why would I hate you just because someone told you about tonight? I bet it was Dean!" Hermione added angrily.

"No, you don't understand, it's more than that, a whole lot more," Parvati said miserably.

"Ok then, what is it?" Hermione asked. She couldn't imagine what Parvati had to do with all of this, but she was furious that Dean had gone and blabbed to everyone about her and Gilderoy.

"I don't know where to start….I guess it all started with that stupid bet," Parvati said hesitantly. "You see I was so sick and tired of Lavender always getting her own way, always thinking she was better than anyone else. So I decided to make sure that Harry won the bet, that you and Lockhart would end up going out," Parvati explained.

Hermione felt speechless, this wasn't what she had expected at all.

"So I put a spell on him…." Parvati finished miserably.

"You what!..but…but..how…when..I don't understand," Hermione said in a shocked voice.

"Well I knew that you were going to Lockhart's office to see him about being late for class, so before you were supposed to arrive I went to see him, pretending that I needed help with a charm. And well, I put a potion into his cup of tea when he went to get a charms book to show me". Parvati said.

Hermione felt faint. Only an hour ago she had felt like things could not possibly be worse and now here she was feeling like she had entered her own private little version of hell.

"And the potion, what did it do?" Hermione asked weakly.

Parvati gulped and once again avoided Hermione's gaze.

"It..um…well it would make Lockhart fall in love with the next person he laid eyes on," she said quickly, looking close to tears.

"I waited near his office after I left to make sure no one else would go in before you," Parvati added.

Hermione suddenly remembered seeing Parvati down the other end of the corridor the first time she had gone to Lockhart's office. It was all true then. Gilderoy had never loved her, of course he hadn't! She was so stupid to have ever believed anyone would feel anything for her. Fresh tears swelled in her eyes and she suddenly gave way to uncontrollable sobs of anguish.

Parvati started at Hermione in horror. She didn't know what to do. Things had all gone terribly wrong when all she had ever meant was to help, and to give that Lavender a taste of her own medicine. Parvati suddenly reached out and put her arms around Hermione, hugging her tightly. For a few moments the two girls rocked back and forth, Hermione's tears wetting Parvati's clock. Finally Hermione pulled away and her sobs subsided somewhat.

"Oh Hermione, I'm more sorry than you can ever know, I should never have meddled in this".

Hermione sniffled and wiped her nose with one sleeve, not caring how it looked.

"It doesn't matter, it's not your fault, it's mine for being so stupid to have thought he would ever like me," Hermione said rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oh No!….please don't think like that," Parvati said passionately. "You're too good for someone like him".

Hermione smiled weakly.

"Well I guess that's obvious after tonight," she said.

Parvati suddenly looked puzzled.

"Oh my god I almost forgot! Hermione, what happened tonight?".

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione replied feeling close to tears again.

"Oh I know…it's just that well…. the spell wasn't supposed to end," Paravti said.

"Oh...um well…I guess it did," Hermoine replied miserably.

"No…." said Parvati shaking her head…I researched that potion really carefully, it was hard to make, and there is no way the spell could be broken".

Both girls were silent, looking at each other.

"Unless….," Parvati suddenly said her eyes round "Unless the person who the potion taker is in love with actually loves someone else….".

Hermione's breath stopped in her throat.

"But I was pretty sure you didn't love anyone else," Parvati said "Otherwise I wouldn't have done the spell in the first place 'cause it wouldn't have worked".

Hermione's heart was beating faster…..

"So…the only way is if you suddenly fell in love with someone else…. _after_ you started seeing Lockhart…,"Parvati said slowly. "And you must have realized it at the restaurant".

Hermione was slowly shaking her head as if to clear it, her eyes large and round. She felt a strange well of emotion that was different to before, springing up from deep inside her. Like an explosion one thought flashed in her mind

"Harry!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	17. Interlude Read this BEFORE you read on

**Read this before you read the final chapter**

Thank you to every one that had reviewed and read my story. I really appreciated it. Now I come to the final chapter (at last) and I

realized that there were two ways this story could end. I know there are people out there who want Hermione to end up with Harry, and

equally there are those who want her and Lockhart to be together. I couldn't decide which should be the case and so I leave it to you.

Chose to read the ending you want…or read both. I know which one I prefer, but make your own decision.

So….happy reading, and please, if you have the time leave me a review so I know what you thought.


	18. Harry

**Chapter 17**

**A Final Meeting and A Resolution**

**HARRY**

After running through numerous corridors, one moment feeling excited and elated and the next feeling complete despair, Harry paused to

lean against a wall breathing rapidly. BR>

"Something the matter dear?" a voice asked conversationally near his right ear.

Harry looked around and saw a plump, kindly looking witch staring at him from her painting. She looked a little like Mrs Weasly and for

a moment Harry thought he was going to embarrassingly burst into tears.

"Um…er no it's nothing. Really…." Harry gulped.

The plump witch looked at him sympathetically and made tut tutting noises.

"Nothing hmmmm…..well dear it doesn't look like nothing to me, not with your hair all over the place like that…and oh is that tears I can see?"

"No!" said Harry angrily wiping hurriedly at his eyes with one hand. "I don't know what you're talking about"

The plump witch plopped herself down into a comfortable looking armchair and shook her head.

"Why don't you tell me all about it, you'll feel a lot better if you get it off your chest".

"It's just that, well…I…er….Hermione and I….um…", Harry began. "I love her but she loves someone else…I…I…want to tell her…

but…" and then looked up at the witch.

"But you're worried that she doesn't feel the same way?" the witch asked sympathetically.

Harry nodded and then looked up with a frown.

"Hang on a minute, I'm not telling a _painting_ about all this", he said in frustration and turned around quickly to walk away in the opposite

direction to which he had come.

"It's alright deary…I can keep a secret," the witch called out behind him from her frame.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione didn't know where to go once she had left Parvati in the library. All she could think about was how stupid she had been. How

_blind_. There Harry had been all this time, right in front of her. All these years it had been Harry who had stood by her, comforted her.

They had been through so much together. Those countless times when Harry had looked at her with those green eyes and she had felt a

spark inside, she had simply brushed them away, never really daring to explore what she was feeling. Now maybe it was too late. How

could Harry possibly care for her after everything that had happened between her and Lockhart?

"He probably never even liked me as anything more than a friend in the first place," she thought miserably. "What am I doing thinking that

there might even be a slight chance for us? "

Hermione had been making her way towards the Gryffindor common room in the hope that she might find Harry there, but now she

turned in the opposite direction. There didn't seem to be anywhere to go, she didn't want to return to her room, or anywhere else where

she would have to see or talk to anyone. Slowly she wandered through a few hall ways which she was sure she had never walked down

before. Finally she stopped walking and stood against a wall tying not to think, lest she start crying again. For a moment back in the

library she had felt a moment of complete clarity but now she didn't know what to do.

"Oh dear, not _another_ one" a voice said close to her.

Hermione gave a small jump and looked around to see who had spoken, sure she had been alone.

"You look just like that young man who was here a few minutes ago," said the voice and this time Hermione saw that it came from a

painting of a comfortably plump witch seated in a large armchair.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hermione asked, walking over to stand in front of the painting.

"Oh nothing," replied the witch absently picking up some knitting and settling back into her chair. "Just that you look almost as miserable

as that boy with the green eyes and messy black hair".

Hermione stared at the witch in shock.

"Harry was _here_?"

"Well I can't say if his name was Harry, but he was mumbling about some girl he liked….what was the name again….started with an H

as well I think…"

Hermione leaned over and grabbed each side of the painting.

"What did he say!" she almost yelled at the plump witch who looked rather taken aback.

"No need to yell dear….see there you've gone and made me drop a stitch….," said the witch looking distractedly at her knitting.

Hermione suddenly let go of the painting and stepped back. Her mind was unexpectedly clear. She knew exactly what she had to do.

"Which way did he go?" she asked calmly.

"What was that deary?" the witch asked still looking at her knitting.

"Which way did he go? The boy with the green eyes?" Hermione repeated.

"Oh that way," said the witch pointing down the corridor. "But it doesn't go anywhere you know, just to the greenhouse,".

But Hermione had already started walking in that direction.

"Young people…" muttered the witch shaking her head "Always in a hurry, never any manners…'".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry reached the end of the corridor and found himself confronted by two large glass doors. He had definitely never been to this part of

the castle before and wondered just how lost he was. Seven years of exploring what he thought was every possible corridor, secret

passage way, and room, and here he was somewhere totally unknown. Harry pushed one of the doors open and stepped into warm

humid air. The scent of some sweet perfume filled his nose as he looked around. He was in a green house, with glass walls and a high

domed glass ceiling. Around him were cascades of plants, flowers and bushes which he had never seen before. A tall graceful shrub with

long flowing leaves and large trumpet like pale pink flowers drooped over the paved path he stood on. The sweet smell was coming from

the beautifully shaped flowers. Their scent seemed to somehow soothe and relax him.

Looking around in wonder at all the plants, many of which boasted exotic and strange flowers, Harry slowly made his way down the

twisting path. The warm air was gentle on his skin and he strangely felt quite peaceful. After the turmoil he had just experienced it was a

relief to suddenly feel a sense of calm. He stopped and looked up at the glass ceiling through which he could see clouds moving across t

he sky. Closing his eyes Harry breathed in the warm fragranced air and let his mind drift.

He had no awareness of how much time had passed when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. Rather than it being a shock it felt

almost….expected. Harry slowly opened his eyes and turned around to face Hermione who stood there on the path before him. Her eyes

were wide and luminous and her hung down beside her face in soft waves. Harry thought her had never seen her look more beautiful. He

looked directly into her brown eyes and everything felt utterly right.

"Harry…I…" Hermione started to say but Harry reached up with one hand and gently placed a finger on her lips. Dropping his hand he

reached out and gently took her hands in his, their eyes never leaving each others face. There was a moment of perfect silence and then as

though they were both acting on the same impulse they moved together. Their lips met, hungrily and yet softly. To Hermione, Harry's

mouth was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Never had she felt such an intensity of feeling as at this moment.

For Harry, kissing Hermione was like completion. After all they had been through together this moment felt as though it was something

that was not being controlled by him, it felt as though it was written in the stars, as Firenze would have said. It was perfect in its simplicity,

perfect in the passion and love he felt for the girl in his arms. Slowly their lips parted and Harry stepped back.

"Hermione, I love you…I am in love with you", Harry said.

A tear slowly trickled down Hermione's cheek.

"As I am with you", she replied. "Oh Harry, it has always been you….only you. Why couldn't I realize that before?".

"It doesn't matter", Harry answered folding Hermione into his arms.

The feeling of Harry's firm, tall body against hers suddenly ignited something deep inside Hermione. They kissed once again, but this time

she felt as though she couldn't get enough of the taste of him, couldn't get close enough to him. They were both breathing deeply when

they finally pulled apart. There was an intensity between them that hadn't existed a moment before. Harry grasped Hermione's hand and

they began to walk quickly down the path. Taking a right turn, Harry stepped off the path and pushed through the lush green foliage. After

a few moments of being engulfed by leaves on either side they emerged into a small clearing. A tall shrub, almost a tree, stretched its

branches up towards the glass ceiling. Covering the entire plant were hundreds of soft white flowers with large downy petals. More

flowers had drifted to the ground, making a soft cushion around the tree.

Harry pulled Hermione over to the large pile of the soft petals and slowly lowered himself to the ground. Hermione moved down beside

Harry as he gently slipped her robe off her shoulders. Tenderly kissing her, he pushed her back into the softly yielding flowers. As he

leaned over, Hermione reached up and took Harry's glasses off. His dark hair tumbled over his face as he looked down at her with those

amazing green eyes.

"How could I never have realized…", Hermione said softly as she looked at Harry.

"Hermione…that's in the past….this is now", Harry replied slowly stroking her cheek.

"Make love to me Harry", Hermione said grasping his hand.

In reply Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against her, then slowly moved them across her face and down to her neck. Hermione

felt a delicious shiver as his lips lightly played over her skin. Harry pulled her top over her head as she reached out and undid the buttons

of his shirt. She moved her eyes over his well muscled torso, a soft light shining down through the glass ceiling reflecting off his smooth

skin. Sitting up Hermione slowly undid her bra and let it drop away. For a moment they were both still, simply taking in each other. Then,

as though something had ignited them both at exactly the same moment, they were pressed together, pulling at the rest of their clothing

until they were both naked and lying in each others arms.

Harry kissed Hermione down her neck and along the rise of her breasts as she pulled her fingers through his hair, feeling his mouth both

firm and moist move across her skin. His mouth slipped over one of her nipples and she gave a small cry of pleasure. This was beyond

anything she had ever felt with Lockhart and suddenly she wanted all of Harry, wanted to feel him inside her. Putting her arms around his

neck Hermione pulled Harry over on top of her. She could feel his warm hardness pushing against her stomach, and a delicious shiver ran

through her.

"Harry…", she whispered into his ear. "There has never been anyone else….I think…I think this was always meant to be and I'm not scared".

Harry looked up at her "Not even Lockhart?"…he asked in surprise.

"No, just you Harry…only you". She said and pulled his face down to hers, pushing her lips fiercely against his as she felt him move

between her legs, felt his hardness enter her. There was a brief flare of pain and then sweetness as they both cried out in pleasure and

Harry began to move, slowly rocking his hips against hers. They moved together slowly at first, Hermione feeling Harry deep inside her,

sliding over places that caused sensations she had never dreamed existed. As they pulled against each other, wanting to feel closer and

closer, they began to move faster, Hermione's breath coming in fast little moans. All at once she felt an unbearable sweetness spread

through her and cried out Harry's name over and over.

Harry dimly heard Hermione saying his name and then there was nothing but a sensation of utter pleasure flowing through him. They

moved together a few more times and then he relaxed and gently rolled to the side of her. Hermione pushed her warm body against his as

he wrapped his arms around her. She felt strangely tired, and yet completely awake. Harry gently kissed her and smoothed her hair away

from her forehead.

"I love you Hermione, and I'll never stop loving you", he said as he looked down at the face he knew so well.

"I couldn't stop loving you even if I wanted to", she replied gazing back into those green eyes, and this time knowing the feeling that they

gave her for what it was.

**THE END**


	19. Lockhart

**Chapter 17**

**A Final Meeting and A Resolution**

**LOCKHART**

Gilderoy walked slowly up the steps leading to the large doors which flanked the main entrance to Hogwarts. His mind felt confused, as

though it almost wasn't his own. It had been like that for a while he reflected; strange thoughts that had seemed to come from elsewhere

had infiltrated him. Especially when he was with Hermione he realized. What had happened at the restaurant was especially troubling,

how could he have let himself be seen with a student out in public like that? Gilderoy shook his head as though that might clear it but he

only felt more confused. Images of he and Hermione together kept running through his head. He didn't know what he felt anymore.

Reaching the front door he turned the large iron handle and stumbled inside.

Making his way back to his room Gilderoy felt a strange sense of loss. There would be no Hermione there to hold, to feel pressed against

him. The memory of her was soclear he could almost smell the familiar smell of her skin. He stopped walking and gave a loud groan.

Why was he thinking about her when he felt nothing for her? Or did he? His mind was foggy and unclear and he hated the feeling.

"What's happening to me?" he groaned aloud, running his hands through his blond hair.

Shaking with frustration he tried to walk as fast as possible without attracting attention, and make his way back to his room without having

to talk to anyone. Luckily the corridors were deserted and Gilderoy reached his door without seeing anyone. Just as he reached out to

turn the handle a quiet voice spoke beside him.

"Um…Excuse me Professor…..".

Lockhart jumped and whirled around to see a tall slim girl with a long dark plait standing next to his door. She looked familiar….what was her name…Padati?...

"What is it?", Lockhart asked harshly. "My student consultation times are between 4-5 in the afternoons only".

"I'm sorry, Professor, I know that…it's just that…I…um….". Parvati said timidly as she twisted her robe between her hands.

"What? For goodness sake what is it?" Lockhart said again more impatiently this time.

"It's just….um…I have to speak to you about Hermione", Parvati blurted out quickly.

The colour drained from Lockhart's face and he suddenly felt weak although he didn't exactly know why.

"You'd better come in", he said hurriedly pushing Parvati into the room in front of him.

Closing the door behind him he turned to look at the frightened girl.

"Tell me", he said.

Parvati gulped, and looked at the ground.

"It's all my fault sir. I'll probably get expelled for this, but I have to tell you the truth. For Hermione's sake".

"The truth?", Lockhart asked feeling cold.

Parvati looked ready to cry as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes. About what happened at the restaurant tonight. With Hermione".

Lockhart felt amazed, how did this girl, whom he didn't even know, know anything about tonight?

"The thing is…", Parvati continued in a small voice…."The thing is that I gave you a love potion and that's the reasonfell in love with Hermione".

The was a silence as Lockhart's gaze seemed to drift away. All of a sudden his mind was clear. This revelation from the unknown girl had blown away the confusion. He understood everything and felt free. Yet with that freedom came a feeling of deep sadness.

"I understand if I'm to be expelled", Parvati said softly, starting to cry.

"But…but…why did you do it?" Lockhart asked.

Briefly Parvati explained about the bet. It all sounded so stupid and childish to he ears now as she said it and she felt herself cringe as she described how she had slipped the potion into Lockhart's drink.

"Love potions are illegal", Lockhart said. "How was this not detected by the Ministry?".

"The potion I used is an old one that dates back to ancient Indian times", Parvati explained. "I found it in an old notebook belonging to my great great grandmother. Its usage is not known in England".

Parvati was about to go on and tell Lockhart about why the potion had failed but something held her back.

"I think you'd best get back to your room now", Lockhart said to Parvati with no emotion in his voice.

"Am I to be…to be expelled?" Parvati asked, new tears running down her face.

"No". Lockhart replied abruptly. "Just leave. Don't speak to me again".

Parvati gulped and quickly ran out of the room leaving Lockhart standing in the middle of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sadness he felt seemed to penetrate him to his core. Everything made sense now, the strange feelings of not being in control of his

emotions, his out of character behavior. Why had he suddenly felt differently at the restaurant? He had forgotten to ask the girl that and he

supposed it didn't matter anyway. He was free of the love potion. He should be glad it hadn't persisted longer than it had, yet something

inside him didn't feel that way at all. A flashback to him and Hermione in the hall together, a few days ago. The warmth of her lips, her

deep brown eyes looking into his. Why was he thinking of this now? He had no feelings for the girl, it had all been a stupid spell. Gilderoy

had never loved anyone properly but himself. Why then this strange feeling when he thought of Hermione?

Walking over to his bed, Lockhart sat down and ran one hand over the silky cover, remembering when he and Hermione had lain

together beneath it. Groaning he grabbed his head. Why must he keep thinking of that girl! He tried taking deep breaths but too many

images kept flooding his mind. He relived the feelings of being with Hermione, yet these feelings were not the feelings he had experienced

in the past. They were new, intense, real. He didn't know what was happening to him, what anything meant. Getting up he walked over to

the mirror and stared at his familiar reflection. Deep blue eyes gazed back at him as he searched for clarity.

"Stop thinking about her. She means nothing to you," he told his refection, but even as he was saying the words a stab of pain shot

through him. He hung his head and closed his eyes staying like that for a long moment. Slowly he raised his head and looked at himself

directly in the mirror.

"I love Hermione", he said. As the words were spoken a tremendous feeling, unlike anything he had ever felt before welled up inside him.

"I love her!" he cried out. It didn't matter about the potion, or what had happened before, this was real. Somehow, this was real and that was all that mattered.

"I've got to find her", he thought. "Now".

Grabbing his robe, Gilderoy flew through the door. He didn't know where he was going and didn't care. Somehow he would find Hermione. He would make everything right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After running through numerous corridors, one moment feeling excited and elated and the next feeling complete despair, Harry paused to lean against a wall breathing rapidly.

"Something the matter dear?" a voice asked conversationally near his right ear.

Harry looked around and saw a plump, kindly looking witch staring at him from her painting. She looked a little like Mrs Weasly and for

a moment Harry thought he was going to embarrassingly burst into tears.

"Um…er no it's nothing. Really…." Harry gulped.

The plump witch looked at him sympathetically and made tut tutting noises.

"Nothing hmmmm…..well dear it doesn't look like nothing to me, not with your hair all over the place like that…and oh is that tears I can see?"

"No!" said Harry angrily wiping hurriedly at his eyes with one hand. "I don't know what you're talking about"

The plump witch plopped herself down into a comfortable looking armchair and shook her head.

"Why don't you tell me all about it, you'll feel a lot better if you get it off your chest".

Suddenly Harry realized he was about to tell a _painting _everything.

"I've got to go", he said hurriedly and turned back the way he had come.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione didn't know where to go once she had left Parvati in the library. She was so confused. The idea of finding Harry was strong in

her mind. Harry would make everything alright, he always did.

"I love him", she thought, although a tiny doubt sprung up in the back of her mind.

"Oh really?" it said. "Do you love him, or do you just need him? Harry has always been there for you, and he is cute. But is it love, or did

you just think it was?"

An image of Gilderoycame into her mind, and she felt as though a vicious vice was squeezing her heart. "He doesn't love you. He never

did", she told herself tears begining to flow again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry walked quickly in the direction of the library. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but some instinct told him that was where he would

find Hermione. As he turned a corner into the corridor the library was on he had a fleeting glimpse of someone rounding the corner up past the library.

"Hermione!", he yelled out on impulse and the figure stopped and turned.

He walked quickly over to Hermione and saw the tears running down her cheeks. Without any conscious thought he took her in his arms

and held her close as she sobbed against him.

"Oh Harry…I'm so confused", she wept into his cloak. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything".

Harry could feel her trembling in his arms and he hugged her closer. It felt so good to finally be able to hold her. He smoothed he hair with

one hand and gently rocked her.

"It's ok, everything's alright", he murmured.

Hermione pulled back and looked at him with tear strained eyes.

"Harry, I…I don't know what I feel anymore".

Harry didn't say anything but looked back at her with those disconcertingly green eyes. Hermione felt a moment of attraction to him and

then suddenly Harry was leaning forward, kissing her. In shock she at first responded, feeling the warmth of his lips against her. But this

was wrong, it felt wrong. There was caring and love, but no passion. Hermione loved Harry she realized, But as a friend, not a lover. It

could never be anything else. She pulled back away from him, breaking their kiss.

"Hermione…what's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"Harry…I'm sorry….this….this just isn't meant to be", Hermione said, feeling her heart break a little as she saw her words register in his mind.

"But I love you", he said in anguish.

"I love you too, Harry, but only as my friend. I'm so, so, sorry", she said.

"It's Lockhart isn't it! You still love him!" Harry yelled. "How could you do this?".

Fresh tears were slowly coursing down Hermione's cheeks. She stood silently in front of Harry knowing that there was nothing she could

say to dim his pain. She should know. They both loved someone who didn't love them back. For she loved Lockhart, she knew that

now.

A few moments passed and then Harry looked up.

"That's it then. It's over", he said and turned and walked slowly away up the corridor, his head bowed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione leaned against the wall. She didn't know how she would continue her life at Hogwarts. Everything seemed to be falling apart.

She turned around and leant her arms against the wall burying her head in them. Deep, painful sobs coursed through her and she felt as

though she were going to die. So deep was her anguish that she didn't even feel Lockhart's hand on her shoulder and was barely aware

when he turned her around to face him.

"Hermione, Oh Hermione", he said holding her by the shoulders.

Realising who was in front of her Hermione gave a gasp. Was this possible? She looked up into Lockhart's vivid blue eyes and what she

saw there was something she had never seen there before. She hardly dared hope that it was real.

"I love you Hermione", Lockhart said, and suddenly it _was_ real, and Hermione could accept the love she saw in his eyes.

"I love you too", she answered, throwing herself into his arms. "Hold, me…please hold me".

"Forever", he whispered wrapping his arms around her and pulling her so close he could feel her heart beating against his.

"I want to take you somewhere", he said "Somewhere away from here".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gilderoy and Hermione made their way down the path away from Hogwarts. Hermione was wrapped in one of Gilderoy's cloaks and he

carried his broomstick. When they were out of sight of the castle they straddled his broom and he wrapped his arms around Hermione,

holding her close.

Their ride through the dark, stormy night was exhilarating. All they could think of was each other. Hermione had no idea where they were

going but she trusted Gilderoy completely. They arrived at a dark house, which had small turrets and was made of blue stone.

"This is my house", Gilderoy said stepping off the broom. Without another word he bent down and picked Hermione up as easily as if she had weighed nothing.

"I remember another time you carried me", she whispered as walked through the front door.

"Yes, but this is real", Gilderoy said "This is true", and he turned his head and kissed her tenderly. He made his way up the stone stair

case, still in the dark, and walked through into a room at the top. Setting Hermione gently down he waved his wand and instantly the

room was lit by a warm glow from an open fire place. A large four poster bed stood by the wall and a soft rug lay on the floor in front of

the fire. Gilderoy took Hermione's hand and lead her to the bed. Slowly he slipped her robe off her shoulders and then his own. They

looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Hermione, I love you. I love you with everything that I am. I don't know how or why but I know that what I say is true", Gilderoy said.

"I know", Hermione replied. "I love you too".

Taking her into his arms Gilderoy kissed her fore head. Leaning down he whispered into her ear.

"Let me make love to you".

"Yes. Oh yes", she whispered back.

Gilderoy slipped her shirt over her head and then undid the front of his own and pulled it off. He reached forward and began to kiss her

neck with light, tender kisses that made her shiver. Gently he undid the clasp of her bra and she felt it fall free as she pressed her body

against his. He slipped down her skirt as she undid his pants. Naked they stood before each other. There was no awkwardness or

embarrassment as they took in each others bodies, only a deep need. Gently Gilderoy lay Hermione back on the bed and moved beside

her. The room was pleasantly warm and they felt no need to have the covers over them. Hermione ran one hand down the firm muscles of

Gilderoy's back, delighting in the smooth warmth of his skin. As they kissed, their tongues moving over each others lips, and seeking out

the contours of each others mouths, Hermione pressed herself closely against Gilderoy. She could feel his warm, throbbing hardness

against her thigh, and moaned slightly as she moved against it. She suddenly felt a deep need to be close to him, to feel him within her.

"Please…now", she whispered in his ear.

They rolled over together, as Gilderoy slid on top of her, and then she felt him move inside her. There was a slight pain and then his deep,

hard warmth filled her. Crying out in pleasure she wrapped her legs around him, pressing him more deeply inside her. He pulled out

slightly and then plunged in again, crying out her name as she moved her hips to meet him. With every thrust she felt her pleasure almost

reach a peak, and they began to move faster together, their breath coming in short gasps. Almost when she felt she could no longer bare

it, wave of pleasure so intense that she screamed his name, washed over her. Gilderoy pulled out and then pushed in deeply one more

time, feeling an exquisite release and clasping Hermione tightly to him. They lay as one for a few minutes, and then he rolled over to lie

beside her. Hermione nestled into the crook of his arm, feeling a contentment and peace she would not have believed possible.

"My love", Gilderoy said, propping himself up on one arm and tenderly moving a piece of hair from off her face. Hermione smiled up at him.

"I think this is a dream", she said. "It's too perfect to be real".

"No", he said seriously. "Whatever the past has held, this is real. It's not a dream. I, love you and I will always love you".

Hermione looked deeply into his blue eyes and he into her brown ones. In each others eyes they saw their love for each other mirrored back.

"I love you too", Hermione whispered. "Forever".

**THE END**


End file.
